If Only I could
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes fell in love with her sister's boyfriend. Always looking out for her family and never herself; the one time she put herself out there she regretted it. Now ten years and the death of her sister later, she has the chance to be with him. But with a family secret looming will she be able too? Samcedes I don't own glee or its characters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is the book I promised. I hope you enjoy it I love this story. Please review and let us know what you think.

* * *

Sam Evans smiled as he walked into his apartment, seeing Mercedes sitting on his couch brightened his day. She was supposed to be studying but her eyes were closed and she had her head lying against the back of the couch. She was his best friend and giving her his key was the best thing that he could have ever done. After a rough night managing the theater and then waking up and having three midterms, walking into his apartment and seeing her sitting cross legged on his couch touched him. As she lightly snored his heart swelled and he watched her sleep peacefully.

He walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead and she awoke and smiled.

"Snow white and sleeping beauty had it right. This is the best way to wake up. How was your day?"

"Long" he exhaled sitting next to her.

She looked at her watch and then sighed.

"I cannot believe I fell asleep while I was supposed to be studying."

"Well you have been working pretty hard."

"Yeah well thank you for giving me a quiet place to study. I will be out of your hair in a minute."

She stood gathering her things but he stopped her.

"Why don't you stay for a while I can pop in a movie."

"I can't I have class in an hour then I have to pick Alexis up from Cheerleading and then get home in time to cook dinner. I still have so much work to do."

"Why can't your mom help again?"

"Mona doesn't do that kind of stuff."

"You don't stop do you?"

"I can't if I don't then who will."

"Mercedes you work, go to two schools, you take care of Alexis and your mom when is someone going to take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself."

Sam folded his arms. "Is that why you won't give me the time of day?"

"I won't give you the time of day because you are dating my sister."

"We're just hanging out not dating. And you are the one who got us together knowing that I wanted to be with you."

Mercedes grabbed her bag.

"Sam you know I have feelings for you but I have enough on my plate. Alexis likes you a lot I won't interfere with that."

"You are my best friend I love you."

Mercedes looked at him knowing he meant what he said she pulled him to her and hugged him."

"I know you do I love you too."

She pulled away from him put her pulled her close and took her lips into his. As much as she wanted to resist him she couldn't. She allowed his tongue to caress hers as he led her to his room pulling off her pink and white striped shirt. Kissing the nape of her neck he pulled her to him. Mercedes pushed him off of her slightly trying to gather strength to walk away from him.

"Sam stop we can't do this."

"Yes we can." He said as he buried his head in her bosom. She moaned as he teased her nipples through her bra. He kissed his way down her stomach and she tried again to move from him.

"Sam I'm serious. I can't do this."

Sam stopped moving up to her face.

"I want to be with you bad that I feel like I am about to explode."

"Sam I want you too but I told you I can't do that to Alexis."

"What if I broke up with her?"

"What?"

Mercedes sat up looking at him.

"You would hurt her just to sleep with me?"

"I would break up with her to marry you."

Mercedes pushed him off of her and stood looking for her shirt.

"I am going to be late for class."

"We need to talk about this."

"I gotta go." She pulled her shirt back on and ruffled her shoulder length hair. She went to grab her bag and he pulled her back to him.

"Come back up after class, ask Alexis to get a ride from one of her friends and just come back up."

"Sam I-" before she could finished he pulled her to him again. Against her will she melted in his arms. He was everything she ever wanted so why was she so afraid to be with him. She knew why, it was because of her mother and her father. She spent her life protecting her sister and taking care of her mother. Being with Sam felt so right but she didn't want to hurt her sister. Sam ended the kiss still holding her tight.

"I have loved you since the first time we met. I know you always put everyone first but please this time put you first."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you want to be with me?"

She sighed feeling his breath on her neck. He held her so close and all she wanted was to stay like that forever.

"I do. But it's weird I mean you and Alexis."

"Never did anything more than kiss. I know that is where you are going with this."

"Really?"

"Yes so come back tonight stay with me."

Mercedes sighed.

"Ok but you can't hurt her you have to break it to her gently."

"I won't hurt her. I love you."

Mercedes's smile widened.

"I will be back."

Sam felt on air as she kissed him and walked out of the room. He went to his desk drawer and smiled looking at his great grandmother's ring. Mercedes was it from the moment they first met. He only agreed to go out with Alexis because Mercedes convinced him too and he would do anything for her. He walked to his room preparing for the night.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop the doubt that hit the pit of his stomach that she would come but when she opened the door and walked in smiling at him he felt complete. He led her into his room and she gasped seeing the romantic picnic he created for them.

Telling her mother that she was staying over a friend's and telling Alexis to do the same she couldn't even pretend to be unsure if she made the right decision. The moment she looked into Sam's eyes she knew she had. The only thing that put a damper on her mood was knowing that everything was about to be taken away from her. She couldn't tell Sam that they were leaving. She couldn't tell him that the moving trucks would be there tomorrow afternoon.

Every time she got up enough courage she would chicken out but now seeing the love he had for her, feeling the happiest she had ever felt, she had to tell him.

Sam walked into the room smiling as he lay across her. As he wiggled on top of her she laughed pushing him off of her.

"Stop playing you fool."

Sam grabbed her arms in his hands and pulled her close to him. His lips went to hers in a searing kiss. He wanted her to feel all the love he had for her. She felt her core heat up as he licked her lips before taking them as her own. He moved her back onto the bed as he gripped her behind pulling her closer to him. She laughed at the squeeze he gave her and nibbled on his ear. She could feel him rise beneath her, so she pulled away lifting herself up.

"Sam we need to talk."

"Uh huh."

He pulled her down to him again but she pulled away.

"Sam."

He gave her his innocent look "What I can't help it that I love you so much and now that I have you I want to love every single part of you."

He grabbed her honey colored left hand.

"Like your hands."

He kissed it.

"Your adorable nose."

He kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled. He looked into her eyes.

"I love everything about you."

He pulled her lips to his and went to kiss her. As much as she wanted to let him kiss her she couldn't and she pulled away. As she did she felt tears come to her eyes. Sam looked at her.

"Mercedes please don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you." she allowed him to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's not you…there is something I have to tell you…I leave in less than twenty four hours."

"Leave for where?"

"Mona is moving us again this time we are heading to Charleston South Carolina."

"No you can't be leaving. I just got you."

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"Well ok stay here with me."

"You know I can't. I want to but I have to be there to make sure everything gets done."

"I understand. Well how about we just enjoy what time we have left." She sat up on the bed and threw her legs over the right side. Sam followed suit and sat next to her. He exhaled quietly, not knowing what to say to her. The last few hours were filled with as much passion as either of them could muster. Mercedes sighed.

"I am going to miss you so much. I wish I didn't have to leave. I wish I would have been with you sooner."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her arm feeling her shake beneath him. "Me too. But I just got you I am not going to lose you now so we are going to write and call all the time and I will come see you when I can."

"It's almost six hours."

"I don't care I have wanted this for so long. I have wanted you for so long."

"Me to." She said into his already soaking wet shirt.

"I want to take you to Ohio for Christmas so I can introduce you to my family."

She pulled away from him and stood walking around his bedroom. She walked over to his dresser picking up the 8by10 photo of Sam and his siblings. She placed it back down and looked at him. "Sam we really need to talk."

"What is there to talk about? We are going to be happy.

"That's what you say."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"What is this Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we you and I to each other?"

He stood and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest as he rested his chin on her head. "We are two people in love who finally get a chance to be together."

Sam held her wanting to ease all of her worry's away. The moment he met Mercedes he knew she as the woman for him, she was unlike all of the women he met in his life. She was beautiful wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank top. With her smooth skin glistening in the sunlight, her shoulder length black tresses in a high ponytail, her beautiful brown eyes hidden behind a pair of small circle rimmed glasses.

She had nice round breast and an ample bottom that screamed to be grabbed. Her thick thighs screamed for him and he needed to answer their call. However it wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her, she was smart and independent and when he asked her out for the first time she said no. but he wore her down as he knew he would, and she put her foot down stating that she needed a friend not a boyfriend.

He finally got her to feel for him what he had been feeling for her and now he was at risk of losing her.

"Mercedes?"

She looked towards him and his heart ached.

"Do you love me I mean really love me?"

"Do you love me is the question."

"From the moment I first met you. What about you how do you know that you really do love me?"

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears and sighed.

"It was love at first sight for me but I couldn't see it. I couldn't see that the reason I thought about you all day was because I needed you, I didn't realize that the reason I was so comfortable talking to you about everything was because you were my soul mate."

"That's why I love you. I always wanted to be with you but you were determined to be there for your family but whenever you would use my apartment to study you and you knew I was working I would always come home knowing you were here because dinner would be in the oven."

"I knew if you were working late you would forget to eat and you would make an bowl of cereal."

"And what about shopping for me?"

"I didn't want you to go hungry you are always so busy you would forget."

"And cleaning my apartment."

"I just loaded the dishwasher or picked up around the house. I didn't know if you would have a chance."

"That is why I never gave up. Why I never believed you when you said we were just friends. You treated me as so much more than that."

Sam bent down to meet her eye level. She noticed his eyes glistening in the lamp light. She loved how even though you knew he was an athlete by looking at his broad wide shoulders, strong masculine features which included his strong chiseled chin with full kissable lips. His eyes were a beautiful green that the first time seeing him she could only define as an intense experience. His hair was cut short. His body was that of an athlete with firm tight abs and a butt that she wanted to try and bounce a quarter off of. She almost lost her breath when she first saw him but there was something about him that screamed player.

She couldn't have been further from the truth he was respectful and kind and so very generous. He told her their first date he didn't believe in dating around. He was extremely loyal, tough, charming, protective, and romantic. The one thing she really loved about him was that even though he was an athlete he was the strong silent type and had a big heart, being rough yet strong, sensitive and mysterious. He was in charge of his life and their relationship and she fell in love with him the moment he kissed her.

Sam kissed her neck "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I just hate that we are leaving I hate that I am starting a new school in a few days and with that and all the responsibilities that I have at home I am going to be busy. And you are taking a full course load, Coaching that little league baseball tournament plus you are working full time. I wish we could just shut out the world you know. Stay like this forever."

"I have never lied to you have I?"

"No."

He moved to his side table and opened the drawer. He found what he was looking for and turned to her and grinned. "And never told you I was going to do something I didn't do?"

"Never."

"Mercedes I knew from the moment I met you that I could love you for the rest of my life. You have been more than my friend you have been someone I can't see my life without."

Mercedes suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what he was about to say.

"Sam?"

"I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than making you my wife."

"What?"

She looked down at the box and took it from him, as she opened it, she inhaled at the 2 karat princess cut diamond ring in a platinum setting.

"Sam this must have cost you a fortune."

"It belonged to my great grand-mother."

Sam stood pulling the ring out of the box and grabbed her trembling left hand.

"She left this to me we were very close. She always told me that I would know who to give this to when its time."

As he went to place it on her hands but she pulled it away.

"I can't accept this."

"Why not?" he bent down to her eye level and gazed into her eyes. "You love me don't you?"

"I do I really do."

"So marry me. I love you so much and all I want is to make you my wife."

Mercedes moved backwards and turned from Sam. She walked out of his bedroom and to his living room as Sam ran after her. As she glanced around his modernly decorated living room she looking for her bag, he came behind her. She moved away from his embrace and turned to him.

"Sam no I can't."

"I want to live my life with you. I want to be your husband I want to take care of you like somebody should have a long time ago."

Mercedes frowned shaking her head.

"What about your parents?"

"They want what's best for me and you are what's best." He pulled her closer to him and held her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"What about Alexis?"

"This isn't about her it's about you and me."

"Sam you're the man of my dreams. I never thought I could find someone so wonderful."

"And you are the woman of my dreams. So Marry me."

Mercedes stared into Sam's eyes looking for a reason not to marry him and there wasn't any.

"I still have to be in this school for three months. Once the three months is up I will be here I promise."

"So that's a yes?"

Mercedes held out her finger and smiled.

"That's a yes."

As he placed the ring onto her finger she pulled him to her and allowed his lips to take hers in a searing kiss. "Oh yeah" she thought to herself. "I can spend the rest of my life kissing this man". He wrapped his arms around her and moved her back to his bedroom and to the bed and getting on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head and allowed him to do the same with hers. She wanted to give him all of her. To show him she truly loved him. So that when she left he would know that no matter what he would always have a piece of her until she returned.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later as Sam slept, she pulled her clothes on. She sat back on the bed and watched him sleep for a while. After a few minutes or so she kissed him and stood. As she grabbed her bag she gave him once last glance. She knew he wanted her to wake him up before she left. But he would just make it harder for her. She knew if he showed up at her house her mother would have a fit and she didn't want to rock the boat. Not yet.

Sam awoke with a smile. He looked over to her side of the bed and saw Mercedes was gone but still couldn't let go of his smile. He knew she would leave she had a big day ahead of her. He hopped out the bed and pulled on his clothes. As he walked to his dark blue1999 Nissan Maxima, his mind pondered over the last few hours. He was finally getting everything he wanted and he couldn't be happier.

He arrived at her house just as the movers were loading the last of the furniture. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Alexis walked to the door and stopped in her tracks smiling. She pulled Sam to him and kissed him. He pulled away from her and she bounced up and down excited.

"I thought I was going to miss you."

"Alexis hey."

"I wanted to see you before we left but I wasn't sure if I could get away it's like you read my mind."

She pulled him to her but he held up his hands. "Wait we really should talk."

"About what?"

Before he could tell her a 5'6 Mocha complexion woman walked out the front door. She placed her freshly manicured right hand on her hip looking around the porch until she spotted Alexis and Sam.

"Alexis I can't find my bag."

"Hello Ms. Jones I just came to say goodbye to Alexis and Mercedes."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring Sam, Mona Jones walked over to Alexis and placed her hand back onto her hip. Sam glanced at her and frowned. Mona and the girls were only similar in the face. They all had the same almond shaped head and the same nose. But that is where they ended. While Mercedes was a lot curvier with intoxicating brown eyes and very mature for her age, Alexis was a tad bit taller and a lot less curves. Unlike her daughters, Mona was a 33 year old child. She wore skintight jeans and a halter top that showed far too much cleavage. Sam forced a smile as Mona removed her sunglasses from the top of her head and placed them over her eyes.

"Alexis please find my bag." she barked.

Alexis looked at Sam then her mom. Mona frowned.

"Alexis did you not hear me. I need you to find my bag and tell Mercedes to make sure the car is gassed up."

"Yes mom."

"Alexis we talked about that."

"Sorry. Yes Mona."

She huffed as she walked back into the house and Sam cleared his throat.

"So how is the move going?"

Mona looked at him.

"I thought I made it very clear I didn't approve of you being around my daughters."

"Ms. Jones I don't want to be disrespectful but I am in love with your daughter."

"Yeah and which daughter would that be my gullible Alexis who feels that you are in love with her or Mercedes the one all the guys want but can't have."

"You knew?"

"That you were in love with Mercedes? Yes it pretty obvious to me and if I know my daughters like I think I do you and Mercedes admitted your feelings for each other yesterday."

"We did. I really need to see her."

"I don't think so see I may be a lot of things but I am not stupid and I will not allow anything come between them especially a man."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"Just leave."

Mona smirked at Sam then turned towards the front door as Mercedes walked out of the house.

"Sam what are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him.

Mona sniffed and walked closer to the door.

"He was just leaving come on Mercedes the movers need the directions."

Mercedes looked behind her at Alexis standing in the doorway. She looked at Mercedes with pleading eyes. Mercedes knew Alexis wanted her to talk to Sam for her but she needed to talk to him for herself. Mercedes walked down the stairs.

"Mona can I just please have a minute to talk to Sam…please."

"Fine Alexis come on."

Alexis looked at Sam one last time before following her mother into the house.

"Mercedes what's going on?"

"It has been a very stressful morning."

"That's not what I meant." he strained to keep his distance from her. "Why did you up and leave this morning?"

"Sam I told you that I needed to be here she can't handle all of this."

"Why do you allow her to treat you guys like this?"

"She is our mother."

"Who makes you call her Mona so she can lie and say she's your sister."

Mercedes looked out into the yard as the movers busied themselves. She glanced at the sadness in his eyes and felt sadness of her own. The secret she kept to herself was on the cusp of spilling out of her and if she wants careful the whole world would know her shame. Shame for loving her sister's boyfriend. Her mouth went dry as she gazed into his soft green eyes.

"Mercedes tell me the truth why are you making me wait three months."

Mercedes frowned hearing the seriousness in his voice. She inhaled deeply looking to see if Alexis was watching, she was.

"I am planning on getting my diploma in December."

"You're graduating early?"

Mercedes sat on the porch and Sam joined her.

"I told you how Mona moved us around like it was her job and Alexis and I both have missed so much school so since we were at this last school the longest my advisor told me that if we took college courses we could catch up."

"That is why you guys were on campus?"

"Yeah I had actually been there a year before we even met. And because I have done everything in my power to try and catch up, I only have one semester to go. While Alexis has six, she was never as motivated as me. Once I graduate I can get into The Culinary institute and Alexis can come with me. The three months she is all I am asking and then I am all yours I will be able to work on Alexis and she may even be ok with us by then."

"You are so much stronger than I ever gave you credit for. You love her more than you love yourself don't you?"

"I do it's been her and me forever and we are all each other has."

She started to stand as he stood with her. She pulled him to her and fought the urge to kiss him so he hugged him.

"Sam we need to hit the road soon."

Sam grabbed her arm.

"I love you so much."

He pulled her to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could before letting her go. She gave him a light smile and walked into the house shutting the door. Sam stared at the door and contemplated knocking; he walked away sighed "Let the countdown begin."

Mercedes walked into her room feeling like she just gave up on love wondering if it would work out and if she would ever end up happy. She fell to the ground crying. She hated the feelings she had growing in her, she both loved and hated loving Sam. Hearing screaming she wiped her face and exited her room. Mona and Alexis were yelling and Mercedes had no choice but to intervene.

"No man is worth all that." Mona yelled. Alexis wiping her eyes with hands on her hips was furious.

"He was. He is worth it and I just sent him away."

"Men are no good. Trust me all he would do was break your heart. Now come on and let's finish packing."

"And what about Ryan?" Alexis countered.

"What?"

"Ryan is a man and your boyfriend and you don't treat him like a no good man."

"Ryan is my business and you better shape up and do what I tell you. You and your sister both are so ungrateful."

"Oh really?" Mercedes walked towards her glaring at her. "And are you talking to us as our mother or sister?"

"Excuse me."

"Because I can't tell."

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden? How dare you both yell at me like this?"

Mercedes couldn't hide the anger that was within her. How dare Mona act hurt when all she did was make their lives a living hell?

"All of a sudden? Are you serious? I need to leave I got to go Alexis come on."

Mona reached out for her. "Please Mercedes I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't bare it if he hurt you like your father hurt me. I love you so much. Don't leave me I can't make it without you."

Before Mercedes could respond someone knocked on the door. As Mona walked away to answer it Mercedes walked over to Alexis and hugged her. She sighed.

"Three month that's all she gets then she is on her own whether she likes it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months later.**

Alexis walked to the mailbox to retrieve the mail, and then walked into the house sorting through the mail. Mona smiled as she finger combed her curly hair.

"Ryan and I will be back tonight dinner better be ready."

"Yeah Mona, whatever. Mercedes you have mail."

Mercedes ran into the room and grabbed the letter from the board of education and took a breath as she opened it. Mona looked at Alexis.

"Did you hear me?"

Mercedes continued to read the letter then began to smile.

"I passed."

Alexis' smile widened. "You passed?"

"Passed what?" Mona asked looking at Mercedes.

"My final I passed. I am a high school graduate."

"When did you graduate?"

"I have been doubling on my classes to graduate early and now it's going to happen."

"So when is the ceremony?"

"There isn't going to be one."

"Wait why not I have been looking forward to watching you walk across that stage."

Alexis began to sort through the rest of the mail as Mercedes sighed shaking her head "Yeah well you moved me around so much the only option I had was to graduate early in case you tried to move us again."

Alexis gasped as she held two envelopes from Sam.

"I can't believe it. They are from Sam. Mercedes you have one too here."

She handed Mercedes her's and tore open the one addressed to her.

"Alexis, I hope this reaches you I have been writing you for the last three months. All my letters have come unanswered. I hope you and Mercedes are doing ok when I didn't hear from either of you I began to get worried. If this is your way of not speaking to me again I get it."

Mona laughed. As Mercedes silently read hers.

"Mercedes, where are you? Every day we are apart my heart yearns for you more and more. I cannot believe it's been months and I still haven't heard from you. I hope by now congratulations are in order and you are one step closer to your dream. I love you and I always will."

"That boy still writing you." The both turned towards Mona, Alexis moved close to her.

"What do you mean still?"

"Oh that boy has been writing you for weeks."

Alexis looked towards her seeing red.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot. So anyways dinner better be ready."

Alexis shook her head. "I can't do it I am not like you. I want to be happy. I love him so much. And I am not gonna let you ruin it for me."

"Ruin what? I saved you from having your heart broken and this is the thanks I get?"

"Saved me?"

Alexis threw her hands up as Mercedes sat in silence pulling her locket out from under her shirt and twirling the ring Sam gave her. Alexis shook her head grabbing her purse.

"You were just trying to save yourself."

Mona looked at Alexis then turned towards Mercedes.

"Get your sister girl because she is about to get smacked."

Mercedes gripped the ring and shook her head.

"No...NO! How could you do that? What would possess you to hurt your daughters over and over again?"

Mona's face began losing color as she felt the fear of losing her daughters.

"You guys are all I have."

"No!" Mercedes stated coldly. "We were all you had."

Mercedes grabbed her keys and purse looking at Alexis. She didn't even need to say a word because Alexis knew it was time to leave. Mona followed them as they walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?"

Mercedes unlocked the car and got in. "Mona I think right now we all need some space so I am going to just take us for a drive."

Alexis walked to the passenger side.

"Take me to Sam."

Mercedes looked at her sister frowning. "What?"

Mona walked over to them. "You're going to let that boy come between us?"

"No Mona you are."

"Why is going to him now so important? You have been gone from him for what three months or so? He isn't worth it. Ask your sister she can tell you what kind of man he is."

"I can't." Alexis cried.

"And why not?"

"Because Mona my sister he is the father of your soon to be grandchild or children. Don't wait up. I will be back only to get my stuff."

Mercedes started the car but was unable to drive, she felt like at any moment her heart would push its way out of her chest. She looked at Alexis.

"You're pregnant?"

"I found out today."

"By Sam?"

"He was the only guy I was with then so yeah."

"Are you sure? It could be a mistake."

"It's no mistake I am 14 weeks."

Mercedes felt a lump grow in her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too. So can you please take me to him?"

Mercedes put her car in reverse and started to drive feeling sick to her stomach. They sat in silence for most of the five and a half hours up to his apartment off of campus. As Mercedes drove Alexis tried to figure out what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. While Mercedes wanted to kick him where it would really hurt. Alexis began to worry as they got closer. What if he wasn't there? What if he didn't want to marry her? She grabbed her note book and began to write everything she wanted to say to him. She folded it up as Mercedes parked.

"You want me to come up with you?"

"Would you?"

"I would do anything for you. You know that. Plus I have some words for him."

They both exited to car. Mercedes walked to her sister and held her as they walked to his front door so Alexis wouldn't slip on the ice. As they walked up the three stories to his door, Alexis knocked on it feeling nervous and worried at the same time. They both stepped back as a young woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Sam."

"Sam went to get us something to eat."

"Oh." Alexis said disappointment filling her up.

"I can tell him you stopped by."

"Don't worry about it."

"You sure I can tell him you stopped by. He's going to be gone for a while. He went into town."

"Can I just leave him something?"

"Yeah no problem."

Alexis pulled out his letter and handed it to the woman. She and Mercedes began to walk away but then the woman stopped them.

"Are you ok?"

"I am sorry I bothered you."

Mercedes fiddle with the ring on her chain for a moment then sighed turning towards the girl.

"Oh can you give him this too."

Alexis turned to see Mercedes giving her the ring.

"This is my great-grandmother's ring."

Alexis moved closer to them. "Your great-grandmother? Wait Mercedes why do you have his ring and wait your Sam's sister?"

"Brittany. And you must be his girlfriend Marley. Or are you Marley?" she said pointing to Mercedes. "I'm sorry I am just a little confused I thought you guys weren't that serious why do you have this ring?"

Alexis felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"Marley?"

"You're not Marley are you?"

"I really need to leave."

Mercedes stopped her.

"She isn't Marley and neither am I she is Alexis and I am her sister Mercedes."

"Are you guy's twins? They run in our family."

"No 11 months apart. We are sorry we bothered you."

"No wait I am sorry." Brittany said.

Alexis felt tears come to her eyes.

"No I'm sorry. I am sorry I came up here and I am sorry that I thought things could go back to the way they were."

Alexis threw her hands in the air letting the tears fall freely.

"You can talk to me I am really good at listening."

"I don't want to bother you."

"Come on in for a little bit. You both must be cold."

Alexis sighed wiping her eyes as they walked into Sam's apartment. Mercedes silently followed them in and looked around and noticed how even though everything looked the same, the apartment felt different. The tan suede loveseat that she and Sam would lay on watching movies or doing homework seemed darker and less appealing. She walked over and sat on the sofa looking at the desk and wondering where the 5by7 photo of them in front of the theater went. Brittany sat on the tan recliner.

"Ok so talk to me."

Mercedes stood. "I'm sorry this is just too weird I can't be here."

Alexis looked at her. "Why not?"

"I am just going to wait in the car."

"Mercedes I need you in here with me."

Mercedes saw the door open first holding her breath at Sam walked in. she knew Alexis saw it too because She stopped talking.

"Ok big sis we got the subs you just had to have."

Sam stopped in his tracks as he saw Alexis standing next to Brittany. Then his eyes turned to Mercedes and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mercedes, Alexis what are you guys doing here?"

"What expecting Marley?"

Alexis grabbed her bag and walked past him. Mercedes stood for a moment longer wondering how she could have been so stupid as to fall into his trap. He lied to her about sleeping with her sister. The love of her life got her baby sister pregnant. Mercedes pushed past him following Alexis out of the house.

"Mercedes wait please. Guys talk to me."

Alexis threw up her hands.

"Why it is clear to me that you moved on…I am so glad to see that you are doing so great…Congrats."

"Just hold on for a second."

"What for so you can brag about your new love life well I don't want to hear it." Alexis said angrily not knowing Sam was actually talking to Mercedes.

Sam moved closer to them but she backed away.

"Mercedes will you just talk to me."

Alexis looked at him with anger filling her up she was hurting but he knew if he got to Mercedes and explained himself she would relay the message to her and Alexis didn't want to forgive him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she glanced at Mercedes seeing the pain and hurt in her own sisters eyes and for the first time noticing the tear streaked lines on her face. Mercedes was pissed and Alexis knew Sam was going to feel her wrath. Sam looked at Mercedes turning towards him she had her head tilted to the side. She straightened out and moved closer to Sam she looked at Alexis.

"Go on down stairs I will catch up in a second."

Alexis nodded and turned to leave. Mercedes wiped her eyes and placed her hands on her hips which he knew was not a good thing. She was pissed and he was about to feel her anger. Mercedes cleared her throat and couldn't control the rage she felt. It wasn't just his yelling at her sister it was him making her believe that he loved her. Asking her to marry him knowing he had slept with Alexis.

"You listen here you dumbass fool! How in the hell could you do this to me, to us! I believed your lies I defended you I betrayed my sister for you and all the while you were having sex with her? Didn't think I knew you were having sex with my then 16 year old sister. What kind of man does that…what kind of man lies so he can do the same thing with her sister? You lied to me you stupid jackass so excuse the hell out of me for thinking you could be a great husband I for one am glad to be rid of a loser liked you."

Finn looked at Sam

"Damn! She is pissed."

Mercedes walked out the door and Sam followed. As she walked to her car she could feel him on her tail. Alexis looked up at her sister walking towards her and Sam following her. As she reached her car he reached for her arm.

"Mercedes please you got to hear me out."

"Alexis get into the car I will handle this." Alexis nodded as Mercedes pulled her arm away from him. Mercedes turned to face him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she looked into his olive eyes in the setting sun. She wanted him and hated him. She needed him and needed to let him go.

"You know I was all too happy to see you but then to find this out."

"Mercedes I love you I do."

"So who is Marley?"

"What?"

"Your sister confused us both with Marley. And I know a girl does exist because when I called you she answered."

"She is just a friend that is it."

"Sam."

"Fine she's my girlfriend and has been for a few weeks."

"How long are a few weeks?"

"A month."

Alexis opened the door pissed at what she heard, "A month? So what I was just a fling?"

Sam moved towards her.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Either of you."

"It's fine because I have too."

Mercedes looked at her sister hating the pain that was in her eyes but knowing the betrayal all too well. Sam stepped back feeling like someone punched him. "You have what?"

"Moved on I just wanted to see you because I got your letter but Mercedes and I met these super sexy brothers and we are happier than we ever were."

Mercedes stood in silence as Alexis continued to lie about the men in their lives. Alexis wanted to make him jealous and Mercedes just wanted to leave. She wiped her eyes and Sam moved closer to her.

"Alexis it's for the best. Us both moving on. I am sorry for the pain I caused. And Mercedes I am sorry I hurt you by lying but that was the only lie I told you."

Mercedes looked at him wanting to punch him. Where was the man she fell in love with where was the man who promised he would never hurt her or Alexis. She couldn't look at him anymore.

"It was great seeing you again Sam, Alexis lets go."

They both got into the 1998 ford escort and drove home tears in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stood in the parking lot before walking into the room. Finn sat on the recliner Brittany had vacated.

"So who was that? Cause she pretty much ripped you apart."

Finn couldn't hide his smirk as he began to open his sub. Sam plopped down onto the loveseat catching a whiff of body spray that still lingered.

"That was her."

"Who her?"

"Mercedes the one I told you I wanted to marry. She told me she would come to me and I didn't believe her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl I was dating."

"Before Marley?"

"Yes."

"But there were two of them."

"I met Mercedes first and fell so hard for her but she wasn't ready to date me so she introduced me to her sister. We dated but I still wanted Mercedes so one day I made Mercedes face what she felt about me and when she did I fell so deep in love with her that I asked her to marry me, she said yes but she needed me to wait for her."

"And now?"

"She said she doesn't want anything to do with me but I know she doesn't mean that."

"If you loved her so much why date Marley?"

"Marley was just someone I could be around to take my mind off of Mercedes. She and her sister are 17 Mercedes will be 18 soon. Their mom is a true man hater. Her husband left her and believes all men are scum. She treats Mercedes like her own personal slave and Alexis like her maid. She has them call her Mona so she can say they are sisters. Mercedes wanted to finish school before she would marry me so she graduated early, which due to all of the moving around is amazing. But truthfully I didn't believe her I just figured she was letting me down easily. They do everything together as you can see by the way Alexis was pissed too but Mercedes told me off. And now she came here and it looks like I gave up on her. On us."

Brittany frowned.

"SJ I am so sorry. I knew something was wrong with her…if I would have known beforehand I wouldn't have asked her if she was Marley I wouldn't have messed this up for you."

"It's not your fault. Its mines. If I would have had faith in her. I would have had you keep a look out."

Finn looked at him.

"You love her?"

"I thought I did. But I guess it wasn't meant to be"

Brittany sat next to him.

"I thought it was some sort of puppy love."

"I gave her the ring you really thought it was puppy love."

"The ring right."

Sam looked at her.

"What?"

Brittany pulled out the letter and the ring.

"Mercedes gave me the ring for you while Alexis left you this letter."

"She gave back the ring?"

"Yeah."

Sam took it and took the letter. He read it.

"Oh my God. She's pregnant."

"Who Mercedes?"

"No Alexis."

Finn began to choke on his food. Brittany stood up.

"What?"

"She's pregnant. No wonder Mercedes hates me."

"Are you sure?"

He picked up the letter.

"I have some very important and exciting news and I need you. You're going to be a father and I can't do this alone. I just found out today. The doctor said I am about fourteen weeks. I am due for an ultrasound next week. I keep wondering if they will be twins. You did say twins ran in your family. Wouldn't that be something if it was twins? I know you are going to be a great father. Please come to me. I love you with all my heart."

"Wow."

"What am I going to do?"

He looked at Finn and Finn held up his hands.

"Don't ask me you got your fiancée's sister pregnant I don't think there is a greeting card for that."

"Guys I know you just got up here but."

"Go ahead. Go to her…I saw a couple of college guys that can keep me busy."

Finn wrapped up his food.

"I am coming with you. I want to see this. Plus her sister was really cute and I want to see if we can make this a family thing."

Sam smiled at his brother and sister. He loved his family. Growing up in the middle of the pact was never easy. It was just him, Brittany and Quinn, until he was 8 and his dad married Carole gaining two brothers, Finn and Kurt. Growing into this new family was a challenge. But it never failed whenever he needed them to encourage them or just talk they were there. As he and Finn got onto the road all Sam hoped was that she would see him.

* * *

As Mercedes pulled into the drive way she glanced over at a sleeping Alexis and the tears that had stopped flowing an hour into the drive started up again. She wanted to take away her sister's pain but she couldn't see past her own, she nudged Alexis and helped her out of the car. As she followed her to her room Alexis held up her hands.

"I just want to be alone."

"You sure?"

She nodded as she went up to her room and lay on her bed. Mercedes walked into her room pulled out her locket and opened it. She felt tears come to her face and couldn't control the tears from falling. Her dreams, her life was shattered.

Mona knocked on Alexis's door and walked in.

"I tried to tell you…so what happened? He denied the baby? Refused to marry you."

"He wasn't there."

"Men are no good honey I told you."

Alexis turned in her bed to face Mona.

"I just don't understand. He said he loved me. And in just three months he already has a girlfriend."

"They always do. Men can't be trusted."

"Mona it hurts so bad."

Mona brushes the strands of hair off her Alexis's forehead. Mercedes walked to the door leaning against it seeing Mona sitting on the bed, she hoped that Mona would finally be a mother and comfort her child. Mona grabbed Alexis's hand.

"I know baby. But look on the bright side. We still have each other."

Alexis sat up in the bed.

"I was serious. I am pregnant."

"Well you just have to get rid of it."

"Mom!"

Mercedes walked into the room as Alexis jumped off the bed pushing Mona away from her and moving to Mercedes. As much as Mercedes hated it Alexis was pregnant and she needed help. Mona stood to face them.

"I can barely take care of you let alone a little baby."

Mercedes raised her hand. "Mona please stop."

"Well what the hell was she thinking having sex with him? And I thought you were supposed to be taking care of your sister Mercedes how could you let her get pregnant?"

Mercedes threw her hands into the air she felt herself about to blow.

"I don't know my mother was too busy calling us her sisters and getting her damn groove back to tell her daughters that having sex with a guy could get you pregnant. I am 17 I shouldn't have to be the mom all the time."

"Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that? I am your mother!"

"Since when? I have been more of a mother to her than you have. I found this damn house. I set up the movers. I cook dinner every night. I got to work and school and still make time to be there for Alexis I am tired. Right now your daughters are hurting like hell. And all you can do is make her feel worse. Be an adult ok. I am 17 your 33. Start acting like it."

"Baby."

"No Mona. First our father leaves and you know the hell I went through these last few years protecting us…and now Sam broke my sisters heart and you have the nerve to tell her to get rid of it!"

"Don't you mean he broke your heart?"

Alexis stood up.

"Of course she would be mad too he was her best friend."

Mercedes stood by the door. "You know what just get out."

Mercedes turned around and hugged Alexis closing her eyes tears running down her face. She knew Mona was close to telling Alexis the truth and that was something she couldn't allow right now. Seeing the pain in both their eyes was too much for Mona.

"I am sorry. I know I took your dad leaving hard. But I swear to you I will help you both through this. I won't let another man hurt you. I promise."

Mercedes turned to her. "You're sorry? No I'm sorry…sorry I have you as a mother. I hate you." Mercedes moved closer to her mother. "I needed a mother I didn't need to become one at 12. I needed someone to guide me. The only reason you didn't like Sam was because you couldn't stand to see anyone happy. You wanted us as miserable as you were and now it seems you are going to get your wish."

Alexis stood back seeing her sister for the first time and finally realizing what was in front of her face. Mercedes was in love with.

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes. "I may not have Sam anymore but I will be ok. We are not getting rid of this baby we are going to love it more than you ever did us."

"Baby."

"No don't! See mom I know in my heart Sam is the one. I loved him so much and to find out he was playing both of us just seems so messed up. But we have each other so we will get through it I feel sorry for you because you are going to end up alone."

"You are in love with Sam?"

Mercedes turned towards Alexis.

"Alexis."

"Mercedes how long have you been in love with him?"

"Alexis I didn't want to hurt you so I just pushed the thoughts away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were smitten with him I couldn't hurt you."

"So you let me hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt."

"I'm pregnant with his child how is that not hurting you."

"Because I will get over it."

"Maybe Mona is right I should just get rid of it."

Mercedes shook her head.

"You will not!"

Alexis laid on the bed and buried her head in her pillow and cried as Mona stood there. She knew she wasn't mother of the year but she did love her daughters. And now her girls were hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. She walked out the room shutting the door behind her as Mercedes bent down to hold her sister.

"Alexis I never wanted to make you feel bad, that is why I never said anything."

"Do you really love him?"

Mercedes caressed her forehead.

"I did but seeing how he hurt you I just can't love him. It hurts too much."

"You always take care of me why wouldn't you let me take care of you. If I would have known I would have never been with him."

"Alexis you deserve to be loved."

"And so do you. I think he loves you I think I always knew."

"Sam isn't going to let it go when he finds out you are pregnant. He will come here for you and when he does forgive him so you guys can raise this child together."

"Mercedes."

"No forget about me ok this is about you."

Mona walked away from the door feeling like the worse mother in the world knowing she was. She knew she needed to step up and help her girls through this.

* * *

An hour later as Mercedes and Alexis slept Sam knocked on the door. As Mona opened it her heart sank.

"Ms. Jones hi. I really need to see Mercedes."

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I really need to see her. I know she made that long drive just to see me."

"Sam I can't deny that my daughter really does love you but she was finally moving on. She had finally stopped crying and all I want is for her to be happy."

"I know she can be happy with me. I know she told you I want to marry her. I really think."

"You what?"

"Mercedes didn't tell you?"

"No and what does that make you think?"

"That she is still putting other people before her. I just think."

"You think what? Cause she came in here crying about you having some new girlfriend. How you managed to break both of my girl's heart in one day is beyond me. You cannot be good for her either one of them so please leave them alone."

Mona closed the door and Sam banged on the door.

"Please. Please Ms. Jones. I know Alexis's pregnant and I just want to be there for her."

She opened the door back up.

"And how do you figure that?"

"She left me a note. I need to know if it's true so I can be there for her."

"And what you think that you can have a baby with Alexis and still be with Mercedes."

"I don't know how but I know it can work."

"If you want to be there for her and if you really care then just leave them alone."

"I have a right to be with my child."

"She's not pregnant."

"What?"

"She thought she was but I had her take a test when she got home. She's not pregnant. And no Sam that doesn't mean that you have a chance with Mercedes. They are both better off without you, what kind of man sleeps with sisters. I know you have that your boys must have loved hearing all of the details."

"I love Mercedes so much."

"If you love her then just walk away."

"I can't."

"Think about it Sam. You are young. You are good looking. Women will be throwing themselves at you."

"I don't want them."

"Well that is just too bad."

"Can I at least see Mercedes?"

"You say you love Mercedes. Then think of how hurt she was finding out her sister could be pregnant by you. She deserves better. You could hardly do long distance for three months do you really think that you guys can make it work…she hasn't made any friends in her new school she wouldn't hang out when invited all she wanted was you. You got to enjoy high school and now college, so why take it away from her. Sam if you love my daughter then please I beg you to let her go."

She shut the door and Sam walked away. He was tempted to knock again but instead he just walked to his car angrily.

Alexis woke feeling uneasy, she wiped the sat up feeling the tightness of her tear stained face. All of a sudden she felt sick and ran to the restroom praying that it was a false alarm and she wouldn't throw up. She as she stood above the toilet wondering if her prayers were going to be answered, she glanced at the pill bottle on the sink. She picked up the Zofran her doctor has prescribed for her and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and drank it down feeling a little better with just the water. She heard her mother's voice and immediately wondered what was going on.

She was probably on the phone fighting with Ryan. Alexis looked out the window on her way back to bed and gasped as she saw Sam walking to his car.

"Mercedes wake up he's here!"

Mercedes shot up as Alexis ran out her room and down the stairs to the front door. As he reached for the door he looked up seeing Alexis coming towards him. He moved closer to her as she cried out his name in a panic.

"Sam! Sam wait please wait."

Sam felt his heart drop at seeing Alexis and not Mercedes.

"Thank God I knew you loved me. I knew you wouldn't just let me leave."

Sam moved away from her and she frowned.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing are you ok? Is Mercedes ok?"

"Mercedes? So it's not just her who loves you, you love her too?"

"She told you?"

"She told me that she loved you at one point but that now she was over you. She doesn't want you. I didn't lie when I said she moved on she did."

He stood there looking like he just got punched in the gut. He looked towards the house as tears fell from his eyes.

Alexis backed away from him.

"You didn't come here for me you came for her haven't you?"

"I needed to see her."

"And what about me?"

"Alexis I like you I do but I love her truly love her."

Alexis frowned wishing she didn't hear that.

"So why did you sleep with me?"

"It happened before she told me how she felt about me. I never wanted to hurt you."

Alexis felt tears fall down her eyes.

"I can't believe this."

"Alexis." He looked at her wanting to be nice but at this point his heart was too broken to be care.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Alexis I didn't come here to get you. I came to set the record straight."

She moved away from him feeling her eyes water. Mercedes fought the urge to go outside for as long as she could. She walked out to them and Sam looked away from her to remove the tears that were threatening to tear him apart.

"Alexis are you ok?"

Alexis shook her head no and ran into the house. Mercedes went after her but Sam grabbed her arm. She pulled away from him but he gripped her tighter as he pulled her lips to his. Wanting to feel him one last time she took it all in. His taste, his feel, his scent. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and he smiled.

"I knew you still loved me.'

"Sam if you are not here for Alexis then you need to leave."

"But I love you I came here for you to be with you to make this work."

"Sam I won't do that to her. I love my sister more than anything and you need to honor what you guys had."

"What we had was a lie I don't love her."

"But you slept with her. I can never forgive you for that. I can never forgive you for what you have done to her and me."

"Mercedes you can mean that."

"Leave now."

Mercedes walked away and Sam felt his chest begin to pound. He watched her slam the door and he walked to his car. He screwed up and now it cost him the one person he truly loved. Mercedes looked through the curtain as he began to drive off. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face realizing that she was meant to be alone. She noticed Alexis sitting on the stairs and wiped her eyes.

"Alexis are you ok?"

"No. I'm not. He came for you not me."

"Alexis its ok we have each other I am here for you always. Mercedes pulled her into her arms and held her sister trying to reassure her that things were going to be ok.

Finn looked back at the house then to his brother.

"You're just going to leave her?"

"Who?"

"Alexis."

Sam looked ahead frowning. Finn sat in disbelief.

"Dude she's pregnant with your child."

"No she's not." He said threw his teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Drop it!"

Finn sighed still looking at his brother.

"So what about Mercedes if her sister isn't pregnant why can't you be with her."

Sam raised his voice to a roar "Finn just let it go ok." He looked at his brother and Finn could see the tears falling from his brother's eyes. "It's over."

"Damn. I am sorry bro."

"Me too."

Finn glanced out the side window; he had never seen his brother so torn up. Sam was the strongest of all the Evans kids; he was the leader and usually the first one to fight for what he wanted. Seeing the embrace between his brother and his would be girl brought sadness to his heart. It was like a scene from one of those romance movies his sisters would make him watch. He just knew they were not leaving without her, the whole way up all Sam would say was "we are not leaving without her" and now they were doing just that.

* * *

3 ½ years later.

Mercedes stood in the waiting room waiting patiently rocking Gabe as the doctors worked on Gaby. Mercedes wanted to go back there but because they said it was best if they waited. Mercedes glanced at the door every time a doctor walked pass as Mona glanced down at her magazine. Mercedes couldn't help but freak out, she wanted to know what was going on. If Gaby wasn't alright she would never forgive herself.

She had been taking care of the twins ever since they were born. Mercedes and Alexis both knew that if she delivered the twins she was taking a risk but Alexis couldn't imagine not taking having them. She made Mercedes promise if anything happened to her that she would raise the twins as her own and that is exactly what she did and now waiting to make sure Gaby was ok was killing her. She knew leaving Gaby with her mom was a mistake but Gabe was sick and needed to go to the doctors. Mercedes returned to the house to see the ambulance loading Gaby up. She was running and hit her head on the coffee table.

"The mother of Gabriella Jones."

Mercedes ran over to the tall doctor with the Black and white pepper hair. His face was sorrowful and Mercedes knew immediately something wasn't right. "How is she?"

"She is fine just needed a few stitches you can go in a see her."

"What?" Mercedes felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She felt tears fall from her eyes; she wiped them as she shifted Gabe in her arms

"Thank you."

Mona stood but Mercedes held up her hand.

"I thank you for being here but this is the last time I ask you to do anything for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to keep an eye on her and you couldn't even do that."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I got a job offer in Ohio. And I am taking it. You wanted to be free now you can be."

"Mercedes."

"No one thing has become very clear to me. You are no longer needed in our lives."

Mercedes followed the doctor to Gaby's room; she was sleep on the bed and Mercedes's heart swelled. She caressed Gaby's hair while holding Gabe.

"I promise you guys I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

6 ½ years later.

Sam pulled onto the highway and frowned as he headed to his childhood home. He had missed so much in the last ten years because he was focused on getting his PHD in business. He looked over to his girlfriend Kitty and smiled.  
She was beautiful but often vain, though that didn't really bother him. Her long blonde hair was French braided down her back a style she used whenever she traveled. She was kind of high maintenance and hard to deal with sometimes but  
her model figure and sensual appetite more than made up for it.

When he first met her he didn't think they would have made it past the second date but being having her on his arm won him major points with his friends and it made for not so many lonely nights. Having her come home with him was not something he really wanted to do but she felt it was her duty as his girlfriend and when she wanted something she annoyed him into doing what she wanted.

His family couldn't stand her. Well Finn couldn't stand her everyone else was tolerant. The first time Finn met her he thought it was a joke. Sam laughed to himself thinking about how Finn had begged Sam to dump her. But the feeling was mutual because Kitty didn't like him either. She thought Finn was pigheaded and stubborn which was a Evans trait. They clashed the moment they met.

Sam looked over to Kitty as he turned off the highway. His mind drifted to Mercedes as it sometimes did. Throughout the years he thought of her less and less, and considering that he started off thinking about her all day everyday made him  
thinking of her once or twice a day seem like a miracle. Leaving her was the worst thing he had ever done and he regretted it every day. But it was a decision he made and he had to stick with it.

He betrayed her and that was something she could never forgive him for. And that thought made leaving bearable. As he pulled into the driveway and parked he looked over his parents 6 bedroom, 5 bathrooms home and smiled. Spanish brick outside and Malibu Low Voltage Black Lights made for a beautiful sight. Finally he felt like home. When he got the call he was surprised at how Finn was acting. Normally he would be freaking out looking for reassurance in his brother but he  
was calm just saying dad had a minor heart attack and everyone wanted him home.

Quinn said his new girlfriend was to blame but hey if Finn was the new him because of her then she was all right in his book. As he opened the trunk to help Kitty with her bags his mind wondered what it would be like to have Mercedes on his arm instead of Kitty. He knew everyone would love her because she had that it factor that people couldn't help but want to be around her. He shook his head knowing he needed to get her off his mind.

But he couldn't his mind went back to a couple months ago when he gave into temptation and he looked both Mercedes and Alexis up on one of the social networking sites. After seeing some unfortunate profiles he came across Mercedes's unable to find Alexis's. Her profile picture was her in a beautiful simple pink dress, holding a white rose and glancing to her left. Her quote "To those who think tis better to love and loss than to have never loved at all…you suck!" Sam had  
to laugh at her bluntness.

He tried looking for Alexis curious to see how she was doing but found himself going back to Mercedes's page. He could tell she had filled out in a beautiful way, not being able to see other pictures because her profile was private he did  
find out that she was not married only dating and that she moved to Ohio. Sam remember telling her once how he loved growing up in the small town of Lima and how winter brought on very cold but very beautiful snow storms.

She smiled saying if she ever became a mom and Alexis didn't need her anymore she would move there just to feel close to him. He wondered if that is what happened? Shaking his head he grabbed the bags and walked towards the front door Kitty on his tail too preoccupied with texting one of her many girls.

"Mom we are here!"

Sam led Kitty into the living room and placed her bags on the floor. She looked aroundthe house and felt nervous. Sam held her.

"It's going to be ok. They are going to love you."

"And if they don't?"

"Don't think like that. You won over Quinn and if you can win her over you can win over everyone."

"Finn hates me."

"Yeah he does."

"Sam?"

Kurt walked out the room and smiled walking over to Sam.

"Little brother! I am so glad you made it. Mom isn't here she's with dad."

"How is he Kurt?" Sam asked sadness growing in his eyes.

"A lot better. It was a minor heart attack…and you must be Jennie?"

"Kitty."

Kitty bitterly smiled as Kurt hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kitty."

Sam looked around the modernly decorated house. He loved how every time he walked in no matter how long he left for he always felt like home.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well, Blaine, Finn and Brittany. are up stairs with the kids and Quinn and Merce should be here within the next few minutes. They were up at the hospital with mom checking on dad."

"Merce?"

"Merce, you know Quinn's best friend Finn's current love interest. She has been a huge help around here."

"Wow that's still going on? It's been what 9 months now? Maybe she's the one because he needs to settle down."

"You never know I will tell you that he is in love with this one."

Sam looked at him with raised brows.

"Finn in love are you serious?"

"Yeah and I really like her so be nice."

"Wait why wouldn't I be nice?"

Kurt folded his arms.

"No disrespect to you Sam but you and Finn have a love hate relationship when it comes to your love lives. You both feel no girl is ever good enough for either of you."

Sam smiled thinking to himself about how true that statement was. Him being the middle child behind Kurt and Brittany and Finn being the second youngest just in front of Quinn made them close, being only 3 months apart made them closer. They spent majority of their time comparing girls and competing against each other. But Kurt was right about one thing if one didn't like the other's there was no chance in marrying that person. But since Sam never planned on marrying Kitty he didn't care about the pure hatred Finn had for her. He smiled as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Four adults and nine kids came into the room.

"Uncle SJ."

They screamed as they ran to Sam and hugged him. Kitty felt uneasy but steady. She smiled as Sam stood.

"Guys this is Kitty. Kitty you know Brittany and her husband Artie. Those are her two rug rats. Mariah and Jordan they are 11. And that is Blaine. He is the one married to Kurt and their four Trey 14, Katelyn 12, Anthony and Quinton are 7. And that little straggler is Kimmie. She belongs to Quinn and she is 9. And you know Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes as Sam looked at the two who he knew didn't belong to his family but looked like they did. Kitty frowned.

"Twins run in your family?" she asked overlooking the kids.

"Uh yeah every other generation. But those two twins I don't know who they belong to."

Finn smiled.

"Oh that is Gabriel and Gabriella they belong to Mercy."

Kitty looked at them.

"Are they yours?"

"No I just said they were Mercy the kids are 9 and we have only been dating 9 months."

"You sure?" She asked staring at the resemblance of the new twins to Kimmie. Finn gave a fake laugh.

"No I'm messing with you." His fake smiled turned into a real frown. "Of course I am sure I would know if I had some kids running around here."

Finn frowned smacking his teeth. Sam shook his head.

"Oh well hi guys."

Gabe smiled up at Sam.

"HI! I am Gabe." He nudged his sister. "Say hi Gaby."

Gabe nudged her again and Gaby frowned at him folding her arms.

"We don't know him! For all we know he could be a killer."

Finn looked at her.

"Gaby!" he bent down to her. "What did your mom tell you about your smart mouth?"

"Not to say everything that pops in my head until I know for sure it's nice."

"So what do you say to my brother?"

"That's your brother?" she asked looking curiously at Sam.

"Yes so show him some respect." He nudged her and she smiled rolling her eyes. She looked Sam and frowned.

"I am sorry Mr. Evans." She said folding her arms.

"You can call me Sam?" Sam said bending down to her. "It is nice to meet you."

He extended his hand to her and she looked at Finn for reassurance. Finn nodded to her and Gaby took his hand in hers.

"I will think about it."

Kitty smiled at Sam as he stood up. "You are really good with kids."

Sam smiled. "It's a gift."

Gaby walked over to Finn and leaned against him.

"Finn is BB going to be ok?"

Finn hugged her then bent down to her again. "Of course he is. My dad is strong you know that."

Sam saw a side to his brother that he had never seen. Finn was patient and caring. Whoever this girl is that has won his brothers heart, she was really making an impression on him. She might just be a keeper. Sam looked at the little kids  
and smiled. That little girl had a mouth on her. And she looked so familiar but he couldn't think of why. Brittany smiled at Kitty.

"Come on let me show you where you and Sam will be sleeping."

"Thank you."

As Brittany lead Kitty and Sam to the room the front door opened. Quinn and Mercedes walked through the door.

"Hey family!"

Kurt frowned. "Quinn I thought you were bringing mom back?"

Quinn hugged Kimmie. "She wanted to stay with dad a little longer."

Finn pulled Mercedes to him and took her lips in his. After a moment she pulled away from him.

Hi" She smiled widely.

"I missed you." Finn said as he beamed.

"Uh huh I'm sure that's a line."

"Ouch. That hurt." He said holding his hands to his chest.

She laughed at him. "How were the terror twins?"

"They were good for them." He said with a knowing smile.

"I know Gaby was trouble."

Gaby shook her head. "Mom I was good. And I got an A on my test."

"My girl!" Mercedes high fived her and hugged Gabe. Gaby frowned looking at the door.

"Mom did BB ask about me?"

Mercedes frowned pulling Gaby in her arms. She knew Gaby and Britton Evans had a very close relationship, as he did with all of his actual grandkids. When Mercedes met Quinn over six years ago she was in a bad place in her life. Mercedes  
walked into the department store pushing her two three year olds and extremely stressed out. As she walked to the counter she saw Quinn holding Kimmie and they nodded not knowing that the next few minutes would make them best friends.

There was a woman behind the counter who was clearly having a bad day and the man giving her a hard time seemed to not really care. He was returning a shirt that was dirty and he had no receipt and when the girl began to cry Mercedes had enough and apparently so did Quinn because they both went in so hard on the customer that he walked away speechless. They became friends that day and a few weeks later when Quinn invited her to her dad's restaurant they all just became very close.

Gaby and Gabe looked at BB and Momma J as their grandparents and so Mercedes knew Gaby was missing him a lot.

"You know he asked about all of you guys…I think he misses going over your homework with you guys."

"When is he coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Because no offense to Finn but he sucks at math."

Finn covered his mouth with his hand as he gave his best shocked look. Mercedes laughed.

"I know but you have school tomorrow so go get your things."

"Awww mom can't we stay until Momma J gets here?"

"Fine but still get your stuff."

They ran upstairs. Mercedes smiled as Finn held her close she allowed him to kiss herneck. She sighed as they walked to the couch in the living room and took a seat he looked at her.

"What's on your mind and don't say nothing I think I can read you pretty well."

"I am just so glad that BB is going to be ok. He had me worried too you know?"

"I know you love our dad almost as much as we do."

Mercedes rested her head on Finn's shoulder allowing him to take her fingers into his hands. Sam walked into the living room with Kitty and smiled when he saw Quinn.

"Look at my beautiful little sister. Brody was a fool."

"I know."

Finn pulled Mercedes up with him and she was taken aback. She knew those intense green eyes, big lips and lopsided grin anywhere. Mercedes's' mouth went dry. Quinn hugged Sam then pulled Mercedes towards him. Sam looked at her and felt his heart leap into his chest. He didn't think he would ever see those beautiful brown eyes.

"Merce this is my brother. Sammy this is my best friend and Finn's lady love which I have learned to be ok with. It was weird at first but he makes her happy so I can't be too grossed out."

Mercedes stared at Sam for moment at a loss of words. Sam felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Mercedes?"

He wanted to say something but he was struck with heartache. There she stood in front of him and couldn't help but feel like he was given a second chance. Finn looked from Mercedes to Sam.

"Mercedes?" He asked. "How do you know her full name?"

Sam stepped closer to her as she stepped back not wanting him near her. While emotions of love surged through Sam, hatred hit her hard. Mercedes began to feel anger rise up in her as she overlooked that man who stood in front of her, the one who broke her heart, who broke her her sister's heart. The father of her niece and nephew the man who left Alexis with nothing but pain. He smiled at her obviously happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Mercedes wanted to knock that smile off his face and that is exactly what she did. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Everyone stood in shock as another smack landed across Sam's face. Sam grabbed her wrist as the kids ran back into the room she broke free and went to slap him again but Finn pulled her back.

"Whoa down girl what are you doing that's my brother?"

"Hold up." Kitty said as she moved closer to Mercedes but Sam held up his hands.

"It's ok I deserved that. The second one not so much."

Sam looked back to Mercedes.

"I know you're angry."

Mercedes squirmed in Finn's arms. "Oh do you know that Sam are you a freaking mind reader now?"

Finn held her tighter.

"Baby calm down the kids are in the room."

Finn turned her face towards his and looked into her eyes. He saw the tears brimming and her eyes softening. Mercedes looked away from him and at the kids and frowned but calmed down. Sam frowned rubbing his face which started to burn. He decided to take advantage of the kids being in the room.

"So, Mercedes it's been a while huh it's been what ten years? How are you? How is Alexis?" she glared tears filling her eyes as he continued to talk. "Ten years is a long time to hate someone but I see you still do."

She continued to glare at him as Finn tried to hug her. Sam sighed. "So what are you doing here? Like in this house?"

Mercedes lunged forward to him "bout ready to kick your-"

Finn covered her mouth and cut her off. "She is here for dad they are pretty close. He calls her his long lost daughter. I think he's hoping I'll make an honest woman of her. As you see I would have my hands full if I did."

Finn removed his hand from her mouth as Quinn laughed nervously at Finn's attempt to lighten the mood and Quinn looked at them both.

"So I take it you two know each other?

Sam looked at Mercedes as Finn whispered something into her ear. Mercedes placed her hair behind her ear as Finn loosened his grip on her. Mercedes cleared her throat and responded to Quinn.

"I thought we did but it turned out I was wrong and he is a-" she looked at the kids and second guess what she was going to say. "Jerk."

Sam laughed angrily.

"I was just asking a question you don't need to get mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong."

Quinn looked at Sam.

"Wait how do you know each other?"

Mercedes moved closer to him fuming "Oh I'm not mad I am pissed how could you leave her like she was nothing. How could you lie to me about sleeping with her! You took advantage of me."

Finn piped up.

"What is going here?"

Sam raised his voice to match her tone as Finn's voice trailed off.

"I told you I was sorry. You waited so long to be with me I didn't want to ruin what we could have had."

"What we could have had? You used me you lying-"

Sam yelled at her cutting her off.

"That is a load of bull if I ever heard any. I loved you. What we shared."

She cut him off "Was nothing but a lie. You tricked me into your bed and I can never forgive your for taking something that I could never get back."

Finn piped up.

"When were you in bed together just wondering for my files?"

"You are nothing more than a player who finally got caught up in his game but the cherry on top of your big fat lying game was that you hurt not one but two people."

"Am I suddenly invisible? You can't miss me I'm 6'4 standing here wondering why my brother and my girl are fighting with each other."

Gaby stepped in front of Mercedes.

"You can't talk to my mom like that."

Mercedes pulled her back but she struggled free and kicked Sam.

"Gaby!"

She looked at her mom then turned back towards Sam.

"No! You're not going to yell at her."

Sam Frowned and stumbled back. He forgot anyone was in the room but he and Mercedes.

"Your mom?"

Kurt grabbed the kids.

"Guys how about we all go into the kitchen and I will get you some cookies."

Blaine stepped up.

"Yeah I think I will join you too. I don't need to be in here for this."

Mercedes looked at Gaby.

"Go ahead I am going to be fine."

Gaby stared at Sam. She folded her arms. Mercedes looked at her.

"Gabriella Jones you take yourself in that kitchen now!"

Gaby stood firm. Finn walked over to her.

"Gaby I will make sure he doesn't yell at her again."

"You promise?"

He crossed his heart. "Promise go ahead and get something to eat it will be ok."

She eyed Sam as she walked out the room mumbling "You better not yell at my mom again."

Kitty looked at the sadness and anger in Sam's eyes and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Sam what is going on here?"

Sam moved over to Kitty.

"I met Mercedes when I was at Emory University."

Finn threw his hands up.

"Oh you can answer the street walker but not your own brother? That's just rude."

Quinn sat on the chair as Mercedes leaned against the wall with her arms folded which anyone who knew her knew if she didn't calm down it was a sign that she was ready to explode. Sam who was still staring at her and her him was standing  
opposite her next to the Brown and Tan Zebra print ottoman in the room. Finn walked closer to Mercedes.

"Sam I'm going to need you to stop eyeing my girl."

Quinn shook her head.

"Finn now is not the time for jokes."

"Who is joking I know we family but this whole situation is leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I don't like nor have I ever seen Mercedes this upset and I am scared for him because I don't think I can keep holding her back. It's hazardous to my  
health and good looks."

Quinn shook her head.

"Finn stop…Now Mercedes I thought you went to the Culinary Institute not Emory?"

Mercedes shrugged her crossed arms.

"I did."

"So how could you have known him in college?"

Brittany gasped.

"I knew the first day Quinn brought you home there was something familiar about you."

Mercedes stared at her as her eyes widened.

"You were the one in the apartment?"

Quinn stood. "Ok I am confused."

Finn rubbed his temple.

"I am confused to what apartment?"

"Finn you remember when we went to visit Sam and his well I don't really know what they were but they got into a fight and then you guys went after her?"

"No it's not the same girl it can't be she does not look like the girl Sam dated. She was don't take this the wrong way baby because I love your body and everything about you but she was small and kind of bratty. The other one now she had a bad attitude too cussed this dude out and I haven't even seen you so much as tell anyone off that didn't deserve it."

Finn stopped as she eyed him. He cleared his throat.

"Just saying she didn't look like you."

"I was there with my sister."

Finn looked like he was thinking for a minute then looked at Sam.

"You mean to tell me the girl you left was Mercedes?"

"And her Sister Alexis."

"Damn it's no wonder she smacked the taste out your mouth."

Quinn held up her hand as Mercedes turned away from them trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Mercedes if you weren't in school how did you meet in college?"

Mercedes walked over to her wiping her eyes.

"My sister and I took some college course when we met Sam but because I was focused on school I wasn't really into dating him so he and my sister started to date and." she looked at Sam and frowned. "It didn't work."

Sam glowered it was fine when she slapped him because he deserved it but there was no way he was going to let her turn his family against him.

"Yeah well whose fault was that?"

Mercedes turned to him she had about enough of him.

"And why would you say that?"

"You could have been with me you just chose not to."

"It's not like you made it easy when we came to you it was clear you had moved on."

"Oh of course I am the one to blame."

"Yes you are the one to blame at least I agree with you on that."

He moved closer to her so they were face to face despite Finn's attempt to pull him away from her. "Oh really that's how you feel? Don't hold back on me I mean we were supposed to be friends right? Pretending we didn't love each other. Pretending not to have any other feelings other than that? I was open with you made you realize that I love you so much."

Finn held his finger up as if he were an usher in a church.

"If I can interject can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Mercedes felt her eyes begin to water.

"I did have feelings for you back then but by the time I realized it you and Alexis were together and I couldn't hurt her. But I did." She said silently.

"Bull shit and you know it." He yelled at her. "You and your sister were both crazy."

Mercedes lunged at him. "Don't you ever talk about her?"

Finn held Mercedes as he and Quinn stood between them.

"Guys calm down. What is going on?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes.

"You are the one who changed your number and email you are the one who let it go she loved you so much and you betrayed her."

"At least one of you did."

Mercedes moved closer glaring at Sam.

"I loved you too and that was the worst mistake I ever made."

"I don't want you in this house."

Finn piped up.

"I do."

Mercedes stood tall putting her hands on her hips and cut her eyes at him. If there was one thing Sam knew is that he was about to get Mercedes's verbal beating and he didn't know if he was ready for it.

"That is it! Look here you dumbass fool if you think you have some sort right to tell me what to do in your parents' home then you are sadly mistaken. I have earned my right to be here. And I have been here for almost 7 years my kids love your parents as much as I do and where have you been? Because if you were such a good son we would have met before now but no you were too busy worrying about yourself and your girl than your parents! They had to call you to tell you your dad had a minor heart attack I was here standing next to him and with him all the way to the hospital. Yes a long time ago we were friends who has some feelings for each other but that was then and this is now! Now if I hadn't promised the kids they could stay till your mom came home we would be gone by now, but since I did promise them and I cannot stand being near you another second I am going out for some air."

Mercedes walked outside without giving him a second look mumbling jackass and dummy while she left. Finn laughed to himself.

"Oh yeah there she goes. I guess she is the same girl. Damn."

He stood to follow her but Quinn waved him off.

"I think right now I should talk to her.

He nodded as she grabbed her coat and walked out the room Finn stood smiled at him as Sam folded his arms.

"Stop smiling it's not funny."

"Oh this situation is plenty funny."

Kitty held Sam.

"I have half a mind to go after that girl she can't talk to you like that who does she think she is."

Sam shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that."

Finn looked at her.

"No let her I would love to see Mercedes put you in your place too. I mean she tore Sam a new one and she used to love him. I am going to check on the kids." He laughed walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn walked out the door and saw Mercedes sitting on the step wiping her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Quinn sat next to her. "You sure?"

"Nope."

"So it's weird huh."

Mercedes glanced at her. "What is?"

"You and Sam?"

"What we never actually dated?"

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"It's like I said he dated my sister and broke her heart."

"And that is it?"

Mercedes shook her head no.

"I loved him first he was someone I really wanted to be with but I was in school and working and I was trying to graduate early so I turned him down then he met Alexis."

"Oh. Wow."

"I wanted him but she got him and I was ok with that."

"Until?"

Mercedes looked away from her out into the street. The sun had gone down and the street was quiet. Quinn sighed and Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Until we were getting ready to move. He had given me a key to his place and I was always there using his apartment to study. In reality maybe we were dating I mean Alexis had the title but I cooked for him cleaned his apartment because I was there and I knew he was tired. The day before we moved he was so sweet. Told me he loved me and needed me in his life. He told me he knew it was me the moment he met me. I was worried about how Alexis would take it but he promised he wouldn't hurt her, he told me that they never had sex and that he wanted to marry me and so I gave in to him and I was made a fool."

"I am so sorry."

Mercedes sighed wiping the tears from her eyes as Quinn hugged her. "I can't believe you have been my girl for 7 years and in my family's life for 6 and you had no idea Sam was my brother."

"I can't either it seems weird that I didn't know. When you said your brother's name was SJ I never thought he could be Sam even though you and he look so much alike and your dad's last name is Evans. But thats a common name you know, and Finn and Kurt still go by Hudson so I guess I just never thought about it."

Quinn hugged her.

"I don't care what my brother says. It's going to be ok."

"I know I should tell him about Alexis but he doesn't deserve to know."

"What do you mean?"

"That she passed away I don't think I want him to know."

* * *

Sam felt eyes on him and looked around at his family.

"What?"

Finn looked at him.

"Well you have to admit that was pretty weird."

Brittany frowned.

"Yeah and kinda rude."

"No it wasn't."

"You made her cry."

"I did not. Trust me that was just an act."

Kitty grabbed his hand but he pulled away, Brittany moved closer to him and she sighed.

"Sam what did she do so bad that made you treat her like that. You're the kindest man I know and you were just downright mean to her."

"What does it matter. It was 10 years ago so drop it."

Finn walked towards him.

"You're my brother and I love you but that was wrong."

"Wrong? You're dating her."

"I never actually met her so how could I know."

Sam ran his hands through his hair."I know."

Quinn walked into the house.

"Sam go apologize to her."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't see anything wrong with the way you treated my friend. She won't even come in the house."

"Good let her go back where she came from. You don't want someone like that around us anyways."

Quinn saw anger in Sam's eyes. She looked at Finn.

"Talk to him. I am not going to let him treat her like this. She has been through so much already."

Sam shook his head. "Why do you care so much about someone like her?"

"She is my best friend. And she saved my life. What about you?"

"What?"

"What did she do so bad to you?"

"I am done talking about this."

Sam got up and walked out the room. Kitty followed him. Quinn turned towards Finn.

"He was wrong and you know it."

"Regardless what I know. We all know Sam is stubborn as a mule."

"Why is he being like this?"

Finn looked at Quinn and Brittany. .

"He broke her heart and he never forgave himself."

Quinn sighed. "What do you mean?"

"He was dating her sister but in love with Mercedes. She told him that…"

Finn trailed off. He looked at Brittany and she looked at him. Quinn looked at both of them.

"What? What did she tell him?"

Finn cleared his throat. "That she was pregnant."

"Wait what? Who Mercedes?"

"No her sister."

"But how old would they be?"

Finn thought for a moment.

"About the twin's age."

Quinn inhaled.

"Wait her sister passed away."

Finn looked at her.

"So what you're telling me is that either she and Sam had sex or the twins are not hers."

* * *

Janet parked her car and noticed Mercedes sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing out here? You have got to be freezing."

Mercedes wiped her eye. "I am just waiting for the kids."

"So wait inside."

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

Janet sat next to her. "I have been at the hospital for three days. I think I could use a distraction right about now."

"Sam hates me and I'm sure Finn and I are over. And I can't blame either of them for it."

"You finally met Sam?"

"Oh I met him all right."

Janet looked confused Mercedes put up a small smile.

I have met him before."

"Really when?"

"We met about eleven years ago. If I would have known that he was SJ I would not have come here. I don't want to disrupt your family. You have been through enough."

"What happened between you two?"

"Eleven years ago I lived around Emory University. My sister and I took college courses so we had access to the campus. I met Sam first but I was focused on school so I told him we should just be friends then he and my sister met and she immediately fell for him. I loved him from the moment I met him, he was so different from other guys I have been around. So cute and so caring, he was smart and kind and a great guy. While she fell for him he fell for me. I tried to stay away from him but he was so determined to make us work. So he asked me to marry him and I said yes. But I felt so guilty because I knew she would be hurt."

"You and your sister were close."

Mercedes nodded. "I never thought I would see him again. But now after all these years to see him fills me with anger. I just think it's best if I leave. I don't want to ruin anyone's day and it's just a matter of time anyways."

"You will do no such thing. You are just as welcome here as anyone of my children. Sam is stubborn as a mule but he will come around."

"I just can't be around him."

"Why not."

Janet looked into her eyes and saw the sign that was written all over her face.

"You still love him?"

"Once I met Finn I thought here is a man who can make me forget all about Sam. And he did but seeing him has made me realize that. I never stopped."

She pulled a chain from around her neck and showed the picture of her and Sam in a locket.

"This was our first and only date. Momma J I have something to tell you."

"Ok what?"

"You are going to hate me but I swear to you I mean I promise you that if I would have known you were his parents."

"What is going on?"

"I am not the twin's mother."

"Wait what?"

"Gabriel and Gabriella were born to my sister. She knew having them could kill her but she didn't care. She made me promise to raise them."

"So you took them as your own?"

"Yes and that's not all…I am angry at Sam because he lied to me. He told me that he and my sister were never intimate. He convinced me that their relationship was mostly for show but I found out he lied to me because he got my sister pregnant. And then he abandoned her trying to stay with me. They are your grandkids."

"Excuse me?"

"When I found out she was pregnant she was about 14 weeks and we went to Sam to tell him. I guess he didn't care or didn't believe her."

"Sam is their father?"

Mercedes began to cry.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know how to get in contact with him after they were born. I tried even though it was against Alexis's wishes. She wanted me to raise them as mine that no one needed to know they weren't. Not even them, but I see now not only did I keep him from his children I kept you from your grandkids."

"Wow this is a really a small world. Mercedes we have known you and those kids for six years. I don't feel we were deprived anything. Sam is another story."

"I have got to tell him and Finn."

"That you do."

"I am scared Momma J."

"I know you are and I believe things will work themselves out you have to know that."

"I want to believe that. But I don't know how."

"Just keep your faith. That is all you have to do and the rest is history. So wipe those tears and come on inside. And talk to my son."

"And what if he won't talk to me?"

"Make him."

"What about Finn? He has been so good for the twins and me. What if he hates me for lying about them?"

"You have been good for him but I don't know how things will change because of this."

They stood and Mercedes hugged the older woman. They walked into the house and Quinn went to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. But I think we need to talk."

Finn walked over to her.

"You know even if Sam is being a jackass I am glad you stayed."

"I am here for you and your family Finn."

She closed her eyes sighing. "Can we talk?"

"Ok."

Sam glanced up at Mercedes as she and Finn walked away. If he had any doubts in his mind that he had feelings for her at one point they were all laid to rest tonight. He loved her still after all these years and now she was in the arms of his brother. He never thought he would see her again but now that he has he didn't know how to handle it. He felt crushed to his soul that Mercedes was still so hurt by his lies.

After he walked away from them it ate away at his heart, he knew he needed to find out if Alexis was pregnant or not because if she wasn't then he would come clean with Mercedes and tell her he loved her and if she was then he would cross that bridge when he got there. But when he got to the house it was too late. They had moved again. He even sent dozens of emails but nothing. They just vanished and he couldn't blame them.

And now she was back in his life looking so beautiful and he had to come to terms with the fact that where Mercedes was there Alexis was also. He wondered if they still looked the same. Mercedes was still short and thick, but she was so much more defined. From her big round breast to her nice shapely hips. She had thicken through the years and all he could do was curse whoever decided to make her so appealing to him.

He looked over to Kitty and said a silent prayer thanking God she couldn't read his thoughts. Because the more he saw of Mercedes the more he reminisced about the past. How she got him when no one else did.

* * *

Mercedes sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her as she wiped her tears. Finn sat next to her as she exhaled. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but also knew that it was hard for her, so he pulled her closer to him. "You remember the night I asked you out?"

She leaned against him and laughed.

"I remember."

" I was babysitting for Quinn and you came over looking for her."

"Yes and instead of letting me leave you asked me to stay."

They both laughed as they thought back to that night nine months ago.

* * *

Nine months ago.

Mercedes sat on the couch next to Finn as the kids ran upstairs.

"Ok Finn I'm staying now what?"

"You tell me? How are you?"

"Good. Tired but I have twins who drive me crazy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Why haven't we dated before?"

Mercedes laughed. "What?"

"Well we have known each other for years."

"True but I see how you are with women and if I wanted a three date man I would've asked you out but I want something more than that."

"I can be serious?"

"Finn I have never known you to have only one girlfriend. Plus I have the kids to think about my next boyfriend has to be father material."

"Oh and I'm not. I hang out with them take them to the movies. The twins and I bond all the time. Can you look at me and tell me you don't like what you see."

She looked at him and couldn't deny he had a goofy loveable charm. She did like Finn he was funny, sweet and kind. Always ready to help her out with anything she needed and a great listener. She sighed.

"Finn you know you're attractive."

"Just attractive?"

"Ok you are sexy, but I don't know if we can date, you remind me of the twin's father."

"What I act like him?"

"Well yeah kind of."

"So I get punished because some stupid loser let you go?"

"Finn you just don't get it."

"Ok so help me to understand."

Before Mercedes could speak all three kids ran down the stairs. Gaby sat next to Mercedes.

"Mom we are starving."

Mercedes smiled.

"Finn what were you going to feed Kimmie?"

"I don't know I was going to order pizza or something."

Mercedes's face lit up.

"How about we make our own pizza."

Mercedes hopped up and walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and pulled out pizza dough, shredded cheese and pepperonis and placed them on the counter then grabbed the pizza sauce and three cookie sheets.

"Now I will cut up the dough and everyone can have their own mini pizza."

Finn smiled overlooking the kids as they washed their hands. Mercedes turned the oven on and then rolled out the dough on Quinn's granite counter and then sliced it into squares placing two squares on each pan. She spread the sauce onto the dough and the kids spread cheese and pepperoni onto their dough. She looked at Finn.

"Don't think I'm making yours boy you better get over here and add what you want to it."

"Hey I don't cook."

Mercedes shook her head laughing at him.

"How in the world can you and Quinn not cook when your dad owns a restaurant?"

"It wasn't our thing. We left that up to SJ and Kurt."

"SJ must not like you guys."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because out of everyone in your family he is the only one I have never met."

"He lost himself years back and has been focused on work nonstop. Getting his PHD and we hate his gold digging slut of a girlfriend."

"Finn! There are kids in the room."

"I'm sorry. It's not like they are listening anyways."

"Ok guys let's put them in the oven and in eight to ten minutes dinner will be ready."

A few hours later as the kids were up in Kimmie's room and Mercedes and Finn were on the sofa laughing and eating a root beer float. Mercedes took a spoonful.

"No when I was younger I was adorable."

"Please I will take gorgeous which you are over adorable any day."

"Ok Finn tell me the truth why do you want to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Look I am a single mother of twins. I don't have time for games and while you are sexy and sweet and when I see you lick your lips I just want to suck on them but I have been hurt and I don't want to risk getting hurt and you could be the one to hurt me."

"Or love you. Look I was talking to my dad and he made me realize that it is way past time for me to settle down and if I had to then I could really see us being together."

"Finn I don't know."

Finn pulled her to him and kissed her. She resisted at first but then allowed him to pull her closer. Her body shuttered at his touch and as he parted her lips with his tongue she was lost in the pleasure that was growing within her. She pulled away from his reluctantly looking into his eyes and smiled. Finn's lips turned up in a wide smile.

"I know right."

"Just because you can kiss doesn't mean we would make a good couple."

"All I am asking is a chance to prove to you that I can change."

"And you are willing to sow your wild oaks for me."

"I like you so yes I think I can sow my wild oaks."

Before she could speak again he pulled her to him. That was something she could get used to. As they began to learn each other's mouth Quinn walked in turning on the light and gasping. Mercedes and Finn pulled away from each other and Quinn dropped her bag.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Mercedes jumped up as Finn smiled rubbing his lips.

"Quinn I uh…we …I'm sorry it just happened."

"Wait are you guys dating?"

Mercedes shrugged looking down to the ground.

"I don't know."

Finn stood.

"I know this seems weird but I really like her."

"Finn are you serious? Mercedes you and I both know he is not your type at all he is a player. We have spent nights laughing at the girls who fall for him and now you want to be one of them?"

Mercedes looked at Finn and knew the answer to her question.

"I want to see what happens…are you angry?"

Quinn smiled.

"If anyone can turn him into the kind of man I would be proud to call my big brother it's you. But no kissing in front of me I still need to get used to it. I am going to go check on the kids."

Quinn walked up the stairs and Finn pulled Mercedes close to him.

"So let's make this official."

He took her hand in his.

"Mercedes Ann Jones, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Mercedes smiled at his sweetness.

"Yes I will. I can see if Quinn can watch the twins."

Finn caressed her face as he took her lips to his."

* * *

Present

Finn looked at her and sighed.

"That date was one of the most fun times I have had."

"I enjoyed myself as well. A picnic on the beach was so sweet and even when we got lost because you wouldn't ask for directions."

"Hey the GPS stopped working how was I to know that I made a wrong turn."

Mercedes laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"Every date with you has been awesome."

Finn looked at her and frowned.

"So that lost love you told me about…the reason you were so guarded with me was my brother?"

"Finn I am so sorry. I had no idea that he was your brother."

"I know. So was he right? Did you love him back then?"

"I did but he was with my sister."

"You still love him now?"

"No I don't."

Finn sat up and looked at her.

"The anger in your eyes tell me otherwise. I have never seen you so angry. You still care for him."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes.

"I lied to you…I have been lying to everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins are not my birth kids. I have never been pregnant."

"They are Alexis's and Sam's."

"How did you know?"

"I was there remember I know she said she was pregnant and I did the math when they were born you both would have been pregnant at the same time but what are the odds of that happening."

"She made me promise to take custody and raise them as mines."

"I get it."

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I lied. And because I kept you all away from your family."

"You did what was best for those kids."

Mercedes looked away from him.

"I know you probably don't want to but I still want to be with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you."

Finn cleared his throat. "I know that and you know I love you. But you have to understand this is extremely weird."

"So you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I still care for you and am still here for you. But you were in love with my brother and you are raising his kids."

Mercedes stood and walked to the window trying to control her tears. Finn walked up behind her.

"What do you want to do? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that if Sam came running to you saying he wanted you back you wouldn't take him back."

Mercedes frowned looking at him. "Is that what you think? That just because your brother is here I would go crazy and leave you? Do you think that little of me? That I would knowingly hurt you? I love you Finn. I may have loved Sam back when I was 17 but that was ten years ago and people change. You are who I want. The man I fell in love with one Saturday night when we got caught in a storm and I looked in your eyes and realized I didn't want anyone else."

"Don't try and butter me up knowing you had me at love. I guess that big brother complex came out of me."

Mercedes shoved him and wiped her eyes.

"Finn I don't want this to end just because of a school girl crush."

"It's not. I just think it would be weird to marry you and adopt my own niece and nephew."

"Wait? You've thought about marrying me?"

"Well yeah I mean you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and you understand me in a way no one ever has."

"So you are ok?"

"I am for now but I need you to be honest with me."

"I will you can believe that."

Finn pulled her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes walked into the kitchen and placed her bags on the table. She felt her mood lift a little. She loved the Evans's kitchen. It was big and beautiful. The fridge and stove were built into the walls. There was a gorgeous Island in the middle of the room. She started to remove items from the bags. She knew the one thing that would take her mood off of things was cooking. She loved creating meals and seeing the looks on people's faces as they ate her cooking.

Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"I see you're making yourself right at home."

"You know me. The world can be crashing down before me but as long as there is a kitchen I'm good."

"Where are the kids?"

"Out in the back."

Quinn laughed. "I swear I thought Gaby was going to hurt Sam the other night."

"I know she was hot when she saw me crying."

"I am glad they calmed down though…so what are you making?"

"Ribs."

"Tell me you're making your special sauce too?"

"Of course."

"And the Mac and cheese?"

"Yes."

Quinn washed her hands. "Need some help?"

"Yeah you can start cooking the Macaroni."

"You got it. So where is my fam?"

"Your mom is picking your dad up from the hospital and said that everyone was going out so I told her I would cook."

"Ok so what happened with you and Finn?"

"We are still together just taking it a little slow right now."

"I agree…things are a little weird right now."

"Can you hand me a bowl?"

"Sure thing. I am going to need you to finish teaching me how to cook. So I can impress people."

Quinn dipped her finger in the sauce and tasted it.

"I promise every time I taste your cooking it gets better."

"Well don't worry I will teach you everything you need to know so that when you and whoever you end up with and finally get remarried you can cook for him every day."

"Please when I get remarried we will walk the ten seconds across the street over to your house every day to eat."

They laughed. Quinn looked at her.

"So what are you going to do about Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know this is hard for you."

"I am fine. I am just going to keep to myself and just stay away from him until the anger passes."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah I am. I love Finn and I am not going to do anything to hurt him. Also I am not going to allow myself to be drawn in by Sam's negative attitude."

"I still can't believe you are raising my brother's kids."

"Yeah it really is a small world."

"I always said that they looked like Kimmie."

"Yeah I know and that is why I have go get over this anger fast because I have to find a way to tell him they are his."

"I know if you want me to tell him for you."

"I have to do it and I have to do it today."

"How are the kids going to take it?"

"I am too scared to think about it. What if they hate me when they find out I have been lying to them too."

Quinn walked over to Mercedes and hugged her. Gaby ran into the house followed by Kimmie.

"MOM!"

Quinn moved aside as the two girls came stomping into the house. Gaby folded her arms.

"It's not fair Kimmie and I are just as good as the boys and they won't let us play."

Quinn dumped the noodles in the strainer and looked at the girls.

"Ok so who is giving you a hard time?"

"Gabe, Jordan Trey and Shawn; Mariah doesn't care cause she isn't as good as us Mom tell them to let us play!"

Mercedes rubbed her temple.

"Ok let's make this quick."

They followed the kids outside. Mercedes placed her hands on her hips. The kids were playing baseball.

"Ok so what seems to be the problem?"

"Gaby hit Shawn in the head with the bat."

"I didn't Shawn and Trey are just big fat-"

"Gabriella!"

Gaby shot the boys a look as they laughed at her. Quinn laughed.

"This happens every time you all play together. Shawn if when you and Mitch come over here you are just going to keep fighting with the girls I may have to band you both."

"Aunt Quinn you can't Shawn is my best friend and Mitch is Gabe's. We will behave I promise."

Mercedes laughed.

"I don't want to have to come back out here…Shawn are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mercedes smiled as she and Quinn walked back into the kitchen.

"I can't even be mad at Gaby cause she is just like me."

"And stubborn like her dad."

Mercedes looked at Quinn.

"Couldn't help it could you?"

"I am just getting used to the thought I mean when you think about it they fit in so well here."

"So what do you think he will say?"

Before she could answer Kitty walked into the room.

"What who will say? Hi ladies."

They looked at Kitty and Mercedes rolled her eyes. Quinn gave her a look and smiled at Kitty.

"We were just talking about our kids."

"I can't wait to have a child. It has got to be the most rewarding thing in the world." Kitty laughed. "Not! I don't think I ever want kids."

She walked over to Mercedes.

"So I heard you had two from your last relationship."

"Actually I had the twins before I was with James. I had them at a young age."

"Oh how old are they?"

"9."

"Really? So do twins run in your family?"

"Nope. Never had a set before Gabe and Gaby."

"Sam told me twins run all through his family. Like every other generation."

Mercedes smiled. "Interesting huh Quinn imagine that? Lucky you didn't have twins."

"Yeah. Well lets finish this dinner."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you though Kitty."

"Just as well I couldn't cook to save my life anyways."

Kitty walked out the room and Mercedes stuck her tongue out after her and rolled her eyes.

"Now I see why Finn hates her."

Quinn laughed. "So you revert back to little kids status when your jealous huh?"

"Jealous of her? Please I don't know what your brother sees in her. But if that is his type that's on him I don't care."

"You do care just admit it."

"I won't."

As Mercedes continued working Quinn shook her head. Quinn wanted to believe her but she knew her best friend. And she knew that Mercedes still had some feelings for Sam.

jkhgfdfghjjfhdgfdgsfdgfdgshsfgfdgfdgfdghjkhsdfgadfgfdsghgfgsdfgdsfgsdfgsv***

Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam walked into the house. Kurt sniffed the air.

"She is at it again."

Everyone else seemed to just know what he was talking about. The house was over taken with a tangy and sweet barbeque smell. They walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of ribs covered up on top of the stove. Sam looked on the island and saw the Mac and Cheese and corn on the cob. Finn looked into the oven and smiled.

"Sweet she made Sweet potato pie too. Oh man."

The guys went to the stove top and they each took a piece of ribs. Sam moaned.

"Oh this is even better than mines. And you know I am the best cook around here."

Finn licked his fingers.

"She is an awesome cook. Every time she comes over she cooks something so mouthwatering so delicious that you may get a glimpse of heaven."

Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you pigs get away from the food. And go clean up. You guys stink."

Sam smiled at Quinn.

"Quinn these are so good. I didn't know you could cook."

Quinn laughed.

"I didn't make this. I mean I helped but I am not the master chef you know I can only boil water."

Before Sam could speak his question was answered. Mercedes walked into the kitchen with a plate. She had on a black sweater dress that clung to every curve she had, she had a black and silver chained belt that came just below her breast. He looked at her nice long legs and noticed how alluring they looked in her black knee high boots. Even at 5'3 she had legs that went on for miles. Her hair was in loose curls around her head. She was a beautiful vision to see.

"Quinn I think they are getting restless. They ate all the chips and dip."

She turned to the guys and smiled.

"Oh good you're here well can you guys go get ready for dinner we were waiting for you."

Finn walked over to her and pulled her close.

"You look so sexy."

She pushed him away from her.

"Stop you stink." She said laughing, "Let me go."

Finn pulled her face close to his.

"Kiss me and I will."

She sighed and kissed his lips. She smiled stepping back not even giving Sam a second look. She just walked over to the Island and picked up the Mac and Cheese.

"Quinn can you grab the ribs."

And with that she was gone. Sam looked at Finn anger and jealousy running through him. He tried to keep his voice leveled and frowned.

"Mercedes cooked all this?"

"Yep Quinn and I keep telling her she needs to come and work for dad but she doesn't think she has that skills."

Kurt stepped up.

"We better go get ready for dinner or there won't be any food left."

Kurt and Blaine walked out the room but Sam stood silently. Finn looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am going to go get dressed for dinner."

"She's bound to still work you up."

"She doesn't. You keep forgetting I got over her."

"Why are you lying? I know you still care for her I can see it."

"You are mistaken."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I don't have feelings for your girl"

"Yea I doubt that."

Sam looked at him.

"You can think whatever you want but I'm over it."

"Well good because I don't want to have to fight for you for her."

Gabe and Jordan ran into the kitchen. Finn smiled at the boys.

"Slow down guys! Where's the fire?"

"We got to hurry while mom isn't looking…she tried to feed us spinach dip."

Sam smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Mariah, Kimmie and Gaby ran into the room. Gaby put her hands on her hips and Sam smiled. He knew she was still mad. She had her mother's attitude and smile.

"I knew you boys ran in here and I'm telling…you know it's almost time for dinner."

"Hi Gaby."

Gaby looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"We don't want to talk to you."

"Gaby now if your mother heard that tone you know what would happen."

"Finn I'm sorry. But he made her cry! My mom cried almost all night two nights in a row. If it wasn't for you she would be worse I don't like him."

"Gabriella!" Finn said trying not to laugh.

She looked at Sam as he bent down to her. She folded her arms.

"I am sorry that you hurt my mom."

Finn was about to say something but Sam held up his hand.

"It's ok. I know I was wrong and I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you or your mom can you forgive me?"

Gaby looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"I will think about it. Come on guys we got to finish setting the table."

Gabe frowned.

"You can't tell us what to do."

"I can I am the oldest."

"I am only younger by three minutes."

"So what that still makes you younger right Jordan?"

Jordan smiled.

"Yep."

Sam smiled at the kids as they all ran out the room. Sam laughed.

"Wow she got one just like her. Man that girl is a pistol isn't she?"

"You have no idea. One time when Mercedes had a date Gaby spiked her date's food. It was the most horrific but funny thing I had ever seen."

"What?"

"Yeah. When the twins were five and it was time to start school Gabe was being picked on and so Kimmie and Gaby took a rubber bat to school the next day and beat the boys up."

"Wow. She is really protective of her family."

"It's a beautiful thing. Just stay off her bad side. I was thinking about back in the day you know when you and Alexis broke up or whatever."

"Yeah and?"

"She wrote that letter and you said she was pregnant."

"I know where you are going with this her mom told me she wasn't. And besides I never slept with Mercedes I am not the twin's father."

"They look just like you and her and I think you are."

"Finn come on how could Alexis be pregnant but Mercedes have the kids it doesn't make any sense. Let's get changed ok."

They walked up the stairs and Finn stopped Sam.

"Tell me the truth."

Sam sighed. "Fine but first you need to tell me something."

"Ok."

Sam turned towards his brother.

"You swore you would play the field til you died, so how did you go from that to falling in love?"

"when I first met her I thought wow life had thrown this woman every which way and yet she was still so graceful and happy I had flirted with her throughout the years but one day dad was talking about how I was the only one without love and I needed to start thinking about settling down and the first person I thought of was her."

"So you asked her out?"

"We were babysitting and honestly at first it was just to keep dad off my back but as I really got to know her I fell in love with her."

"When I first saw her I knew there was something about her that attracted me to her. Our first date I knew that she was it for me."

"Wait I thought you guys didn't date?"

"We had one date and I knew that she would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with. But then I realized that she didn't have the time to be with me so I went out with Alexis and that is that."

"And now?"

"I am happy with Kitty but when I saw her all the old feelings I had just came back to me. My brain knows what we had was a long time ago but my heart still wants her."

"So we are at a standstill?"

"She is your girlfriend and I won't interfere."

"Good because you would lose anyways but just to let you know they are your twins and you need to decide what you are going to do about it."

"Finn they can't be mines."

"Why not?"

"Because Mercedes was never pregnant."

"Sam they aren't Mercedes's look I know she wanted to tell you but you need to know. Alexis didn't make it out of the delivery room. She made Mercedes promise no matter what she would take the twins and raise them as her own."

"Wait what?"

"Mercedes has been through so much and if you add losing the one person you are closet with well I am surprised she is as well-adjusted as she is."

"Alexis's dead?"

"Yeah."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"So what you're telling me is that Mercedes is raising my kids by her sister?"

"Yeah."

"Man I am lucky she didn't kill me. Do they know?"

"She said no but she has to tell them now. She is scared at how they will react."

"Wow."

Finn patted his brother on the back as he walked into his room. Sam shook his head feeling heavy in his heart. Even though he wasn't in love with Alexis he still cared about her, it must have killed Mercedes losing her.

Sam walked away to his room and shut the door. He placed his hands on his face. Even though he had moved on he knew he still loved Mercedes so much and it was hard enough seeing her with Finn, he didn't want her with anyone but him. Thinking to the two beautiful little kids brought a smile to his face. They looked just like Mercedes so he understood how one could think she was their mother. He pulled his shirt off and walked to his dresser. Someone knocked on his door and he went to it.

He opened it to see Mercedes standing there holding a handful of towels. Mercedes was stuck for a second. She wanted to move but seeing his well-defined chest just took her back. She cleared her throat.

"Wow! Um your mom asked me to bring this up to you."

She handed him a towel.

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

She turned to leave and he just couldn't let her go.

"Wait. I am sorry about what I said."

"It's ok. I understand you were angry."

"I still had no right to say those things." He looked down to her and felt sadness grow within him as he looked into her eyes. He knew he should have let her tell him but he needed to tell her he knew but he couldn't understand.

"Mercedes I know."

"Know what?"

"About Alexis."

She turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Sorry about what? That you played us both broke both of our hearts, got her pregnant and left her alone."

"That is not what happened."

"Yeah whatever!"

Mercedes wiped the falling tears from her eyes and turned away from him to leave.

"Mercedes stop please."

She stop leaving but couldn't bring herself to face him she was afraid of what she might do.

"Sam right now is not the time I really don't want to talk about this."

"Mercedes I know how close you and Alexis were and I know it can't be easy taking care of her twins."

Mercedes turned to him.

"MY TWINS!"

She moved towards him.

"I have been raising those kids for the last 9 years because you decided it was not important to be there for them. I hate you for what you did to her. I hate you for leaving her. I hate you for leaving me. You ruined my life you ruined my sister if you wouldn't have slept with her she wouldn't have lost her life giving birth. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She moved towards him hitting him.

"You stupid-"

She punched him.

"Stupid."

He landed a right hook onto his left cheek.

"Selfish."

She went to hit him again but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry."

She struggled as he held her close.

"I'm sorry."

She went limp in his arms crying as he held her. Finn opened the door hearing her screaming but stopped when he noticed what was going on. Sam held her limp body.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Finn stood in the doorway feeling helpless. His heart broke for Mercedes and his brother but he knew this was something they had to work out. Sam looked up to him as Mercedes cried in his arms. Finn noticed the glistening of his brother's eyes and saw what his brother didn't want him too. He saw the love he had for Mercedes. Finn walked out the room closing the door behind him. Sam pulled Mercedes as close to him as he could caressing her head in his arms. Saying the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry."

Mercedes suddenly realized what was going on and she pulled away from him wiping her eyes and straightened out her dress.

"I didn't mean to hit you."

"I deserved it."

"I should go."

"I want to be there for the kids."

"I won't stop you I only ask you let me tell them what is going on."

"I want to be there for you too."

"Yeah no thank you if I need anything I have someone to go to."

She walked to the door fixing her hair.

"Dinner is ready so you may want to get ready."

"Mercedes."

She turned towards him and he moved towards her extending his hand to her face and wiped away the falling tears.

"When I saw you again it's like all the feelings I had just came back."

"Sam."

"I know I hurt you."

"Sam I should be getting back downstairs."

"Wait Mercedes!"

He moved closer to her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head down to hers. She felt like she was in a trance him dragging her to him with his eyes.

"Sam please just leave me alone."

"Do you really want me to do that or do you want me to make you feel like this."

He kissed her neck and she went weak in the knees. He was reading her body as he did the one night they were together.

"Stop!"

"Mercedes just give me one kiss."

"Sam."

"If you don't feel anything I will leave you alone."

"You want to know what I feel? Ok let's talk about it, just because I had a slip of emotion hit me doesn't mean that my feelings for you have changed. You lied and charmed your way into my bed once and as they say "fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me.' Let's get one thing straight I love Finn he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You left us. You kicked us to the curb because you were to wrapped up in your own world to care about someone's future other than yourself. I hated you for leaving us and maybe I loved you then but now after raising your son and daughter by myself I hate you with a passion. So do me a favor and stay away from me."

She yanked her arms away from him then walked away. She tried to be calm but he still got to her having a nerve to get upset because of the twins. She turned to walk away and was facing Kitty.

"Oh excuse me Kitty I didn't mean to bump into you."

"What were you doing in my room?"

"I had to drop towels off to the guys."

"Really?"

"Do you not see the towels in my hands?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Sam but you need to know it is over."

"Look Jerry."

"Kitty!"

"Jinky"

"KITTY!"

"Whatever…I don't want to bust your little bubble over here but you have lost your mind. What Sam and I had was long over. I have moved on I am with Finn now so stop being stupid and leave me alone."

"So now I'm stupid? You're the one who got knocked up at what 16?"

Kitty stared at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Like I said I don't want to hear any of this…because instead of being out here talking and bringing all this mess to me you should be in that room with your man. But of course you're too much of a "concerned girlfriend" to care."

"So if you don't care so much you don't care that we are engaged."

"Why would I care?"

"I'm just asking."

"Sam is a grown man and whatever he does is on him not me. If I was you I would grow up and enjoy being with my man."

Mercedes walked away and Kitty looked after her. She turned and walked into the room. 10 years ago she was with Sam. But the kids weren't his. Mercedes had to just be messing with her. She walked over to the bathroom and walked in. Sam stepped out the shower. He looked at Kitty.

"What's up?"

"Why can't we tell anyone we are engaged?"

"Because we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"Since when did we get ened?"

"You remember a couple nights ago we talked about it and agreed marriage was the next step."

"Kitty with everything happening so fast I told you marriage may be the right thing but it's too soon."

"But you love me right?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

"Then marriage is what is next."

"Look let me finish getting ready we will talk about this later."

"Fine. So it must be weird seeing Mercedes again."

"Not really I got over the shock the other day."

"Her kids are something else aren't they?"

"Yep. Can't wait to have my own."

"Yeah. So how old are they do you know?"

"Who?"

"Mercedes's kids."

"She said 9 why?"

"Sam you know she is going to try and pin those kids on you."

"What?"

He looked out the bathroom with toothpaste in his mouth.

"Where did that come from?"

"Sam think about it. You and her were together 10 years ago. She was 17. Now 10 years later she has two 9 year old twins. Twins don't run in her family but they do in yours and even you can't deny they look like your family. But you can't let her do that."

Sam rinsed out his mouth.

"What are you getting at Kitty?"

"Are you seriously that slow?"

"Look we need to head down stairs so I am going to finish getting ready and she doesn't need to pin those kids on me because I already know they are mines.

Kitty rolled her eyes and walked out the room and down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sam walked down he saw Finn leaning over and whispering in Mercedes's' ear. She burst out laughing and he felt weak at her smile. He notice Finn kissing a trail down her neck and pulling her close to him. He watched as she allowed him to take her lips in his and jealousy shot through him as he eyed her newfound curves feeling his pants tighten. He walked over to the table and Kitty smiled as he sat next to her. He glanced at the kids and the children's table and tried to see if he could see himself. Britton stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him silently.

"First off. I want to thank everyone for being here. Now you know this last week has been hard on me. Having a minor heart attack is nothing to sneeze at. But it happened and you all know I just push forward. First to Mercedes who I have said plenty of times is my long lost daughter I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you. You saved my life."

Mercedes shook her head wiping her eyes. "I didn't."

"You did. You called 911 you instructed Finn to get the Bayer aspirin and made me chew it you were with me all the way to the hospital while being there for Finn and Quinn and even Janet. If it wasn't for your fast thinking I would have been in worse shape I owe you my life."

Sam looked at Mercedes wiping her eyes. He had no idea she saved his life. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"BB you know I look at you as the dad I always wanted. And I didn't do anything different than any of your kids would have."

"You did but I know you are modest so just take my thanks…and thank you for cooking this wonderful meal. It smells so good. Now I am going to make this short but sweet. Your mother and I have been in talks about the restaurant. You know I am getting up there and age and have wanted to retire for some time now. With this heart attack I realized I am no longer up to the task of being the boss. We have made a few changes and wanted to bring them to the family."

Mercedes stood.

"We can leave it's no problem."

"No Mercedes you need to be here as much as the rest of these guys."

Mercedes sat in her chair and Sam looked at her then at his dad. Britton smiled.

"Your mother and I are retiring as of the end of this year. We have talked to Sam and he has agreed to come on full time to run the day to day. With his PHD in Business and the fact that he has been doing the books while he has been away I have faith that he will be able to keep us running in the right direction. Finn has agreed to help him as well. They are going to see to it that BB's is still the number one restaurant in town. Now I know it is going to take a while to get everything in order and to allow you guys to get to know the staff better. But we have decided that we would like Mercedes and Quinn to work for us."

Mercedes looked up.

"Wait what? What? I can't…I can't do that."

Janet looked at her.

"You have a passion for food. Not many people can say that. You have a good sense of flavor and great eye for presentation. I know you have been working at Kline Insurance with Quinn for two years but we figured if you were the Chef and with Quinn as Manager we have a winning team."

Britton looked at Mercedes.

"You don't have to answer now. Just sit with the idea and after dinner we can discuss it. I feel this is a step in the right direction."

Sam looked at Mercedes as everyone dug into the food. She looked terrified. Quinn whispered something to her and she smiled. Kitty nudged him.

"Babe you want some ribs?"

"Sure."

She spooned them onto his plate and he grabbed the Mac and Cheese that was being passed around. Sam took a bite and savored the taste. He had to agree with his parents. She had a sense for food. Every bite was full of flavor and spices. The more he tasted the more he needed. As he glanced around the table he realized how much he missed being around his family.

After dinner everyone gathered into the living room eating their sweet potato pie. Finn sat next to Mercedes and side bumped her.

"I think its genius. You can cook better than anyone I know."

Mercedes bumped him back.

"I know you put your parents up to this Finn this has you and Quinn all over it."

"No we just suggested it. They are the ones who agreed."

Mercedes placed her plate on the long wooden coffee table.

"I just don't know if all this is really what's right for me. I can't just think about myself here."

Mercedes looked at Sam then back down to her food. Quinn frowned as she saw the sadness in her eyes. Her best friend was hurting she needed to help.

"Finn, can I talk to my best friend for a minute?"

"Sure."

Finn kissed Mercedes's cheek then walked over to his dad. Quinn looked at Mercedes and sighed.

"So you are in love with both of my brothers?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda. So what are we going to do?"

"Quinn I truly love Finn and I would never and will never do anything to hurt him. And as for Sam he left. He knew she was pregnant because Finn knew and he walked away from her. And yes I do love him but he isn't it."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I want to be with Finn I have actually thought about marriage with him and apparently he has thought about marriage to me but how can I ask him to help raise his brothers kids?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah neither do I? I don't know what to do. I hate this thought but I might have to lose out on someone who makes me so happy."

"I haven't seen either of you this happy."

"You are my best friend you need to tell me what to do."

"I wish I could."

Mercedes sighed. "I am going to go check on the kids."

Mercedes stood up and walked out of the room and Quinn looked at Sam and frowned. She walked over to him.

"So are you enjoying your pie big brother?"

"I am."

"Good then maybe you can talk to Mercedes and Finn."

Sam faced her.

"And why would I do that?"

"Where should I begin? I never knew it was you but whenever she would talk about her past love I knew there was something there. But when she started dating Finn she changed for the better. They both did. I see the way you look at her and I know that you still love her. And I see that a part of her the part that doesn't want to kill you still loves you so you need to do something. And the only reason she doesn't want to work for mom and dad is you."

"How you figure that? Maybe she doesn't want to work for them because of Finn?"

"Doubtful no matter what they will be friends first of all and second cooking has always been a skill of hers, when she cooks she is in her element. And she had expressed interest in working at a restaurant before. So the only reason I can see her having this many doubts is you. Look I don't know exactly what happened between you two and frankly I'm kinda grossed out that you even kissed my best friend I don't even want to think about the other stuff. But if she doesn't do this she will regret it. And she already has enough of those in her life."

Sam looked over at Mercedes as she lightly shoved Finn away from her laughing. Sam felt a ping of jealousy that he was all too familiar with when it came to Mercedes. He thought back on the days in his apartment where she would push him away playfully and then stare into his eyes. He hated seeing her flirt with Finn, even though she and Sam have been apart for so long he felt hurt that she seemed so happy. He hated not being able to hold her or whisper in her ear. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it used to be. He sighed as Mercedes stood gathering everyone's empty plate and took them into the kitchen. He walked in to help her.

"Here let me help you."

"Thanks."

She frowned as she opened the dish washer and began rinsing off the plates. He handed her a plate to rinse.

"Dinner was really good."

"I wanted to bring BB home in style."

She started to load the dishwasher.

"Well you did I was really impressed."

"Thank you."

"You know if my parents didn't believe in you they wouldn't ask you to do this right?"

Mercedes stopped and stood up.

"It's all happening so fast. What if I screw up? What if I am just not good enough? I

could run your parent's restaurant into the ground."

"With myself and Finn helping you and Quinn being right beside you I don't think you will."

"I'm not family."

Sam faced her to him.

"Says who? You come in here and fit in so well with us all. Just like I always knew you would."

He removed the hair from her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago and you said a lot of things back then."

He moved closer to her but she backed away. Sam rubbed his forehead.

"You said a lot of things too."

"I should be getting ready to go. The kids have school tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me when she had them?"

"Why should I have?"

"Really? That's how you feel?"

"Yes that's how I feel. We came to you and you didn't think twice about me or Alexis so why should I have?"

"Didn't think twice? I thought about you every day wondered if you were ok you had my number why didn't you call?"

"I did, why did you change your number?"

"Why did you?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Mercedes wiped her hands on a wash cloth.

"Like I said I better go it's getting late and it's a school night."

"I should see you home."

"We will be fine."

"It's dark out so I don't want to hear another word about it."

"You will hear about it because we have been doing well without you for a long time and I don't need you now so do me a favor and leave me alone." Mercedes walked out the kitchen as Sam followed her. Finn walked over to her. Mercedes smiled.

"I know that look and no Finn. Its late."

"Come on please?" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She pulled away.

"No! Last time the twins didn't get home till almost 12:30 and they have school tomorrow."

Finn pouted. "Remember they have a late morning...please?"

Sam looked between them.

"What's going on?"

"Finn is trying to convince me to let him take the kids to the Drive In. Again."

"Come on. Quinn is letting me take Kimmie and Kurt and Britt are letting me take the kids. I even called Debbie and she is letting Mitch and Shawn come."

Sam smiled.

"Hey I want to come too."

"No. Not going to happen."

"So you're going to make your own children be left out…wow Mercedes I never knew you were so heartless."

Mercedes looked at Sam then Finn and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I want them home before 11 this time. And neither one of you say anything to them about Sam being their father."

Finn smiled.

"I won't."

He gave her a quick kiss and ran to the kids. Sam smiled at her.

"All I want to do is get to know them."

"Ok."

She gave a half smile.

"I can see you're a great mom though. You have raised them well."

"Thanks. I am sorry you never got the chance to meet them before now."

Gabe and Gaby ran over to her.

"Mom!"

"What's up?"

"We can really go?"

"Yes but you better be on your best behavior and listen to Finn and Sam."

"We will."

They ran to the door and Finn was handing the kids their coats. Sam smiled at her.

"I will make sure we have them back on time. Or as close to it as we can."

"Sam I am sorry."

"Tell me later ok."

He winked at her as he walked over to the kids. He had to admit he had an ulterior motive for going to the movies. He needed to spend time with the kids to get to know them, he needed that. When they arrived to the drive in Sam got out the car.

"Who wants to help me with the snacks?"

Gabe smiled.

"I will."

"Good man. Anyone allergic to anything?"

Gabe looked at him.

"We are allergic to seafood."

"Seeing how we are at the movies I think you will be fine. Soda and popcorn for everyone coming up and we will be back guys."

They walked inside. Sam smiled at him. Gabe was taller than Gaby. Had to be about 4'5 and Sam knew he was still growing. He had his hair cut short and a wide smile. While Gaby was a tad bit shorter than he was. Her hair was long and curly. She had the biggest brown eyes he ever saw. Sam couldn't deny he saw himself in both Gabe and Gaby. Sam cleared his throat.

"So you like hanging with my family?"

"I love it. Mom's family is old. They hardly gots no kids. Mom said that we're lucky because Momma J and BB love us so much. We love them too."

"So it must be hard not having your dad around."

"Mom says it's her own fault. Listening to Mona lost her our dad. But its ok cause we have BB and Finn and Kurt and Blaine...even Santana..."

"I see."

"But sometimes I wish I knew who he was. I have basketball games and soccer and I know Gaby wishes she has a dad so when she turns ten she can go to the father daughter dance."

"Gaby doesn't seem to like me."

"That's just how she is she has to warm up to you."

"But you like me?"

"Yep. Mom says I am a good judge of people."

"I can tell."

As they grabbed the assortment of food and walked to the cars, Sam smiled as he saw the kids getting comfortable in the bed of Finn's Tan F350. Gabe ran to the truck and sat between Mitch and Shawn. Sam handed out the drinks and candy. He sat next to Finn.

"Gabe is a pretty cool lil kid."

"Yeah can't believe he is your son. It seems weird you have twins…guess I'm the last of the Evans clan to be child free."

"I don't know what to feel Finn."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her mom told me she wasn't pregnant and I came to terms with that. And now ten years later I find out I have twins."

"Sam I have been around Mercedes for the last few years and I know her, I don't think she knew what her mom told you. Whenever she would talk about their father well you, she would say she waited for him to come to her…that she spent the whole pregnancy waiting for him and he never came. Now I am assuming because she didn't actually have them she was talking about Alexis but you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't put it pass Mona. She hated me."

Sam glanced at the screen as the music started to play for the movie.

"Finn I screwed up so badly. I was so in love with Mercedes I told her what she wanted to hear and when I lost her it damn near killed me. But I moved on I found someone who loves me. I can't go back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We have always been honest right?"

"Always."

"I know you love her and I would never interfere with that…but I feel myself falling for her again."

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced at the kids.

"Finn I never stopped loving her. And I can't even be mad at her for not telling me. I changed my number after we got back to my apartment and my email. There was no way for her to get in contact with me unless she made the drive to see me."

"I'm torn because I do love her. She was the first woman I could see myself marrying."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because you needed to know, Sam you know I am not big on fate but for you and Mercedes to see each other again after all these years and then for you to be the father of her twins its fate I won't give her up but if she wants you I won't be upset."

"Quinn was right you love her that much that seeing her happy is all that matters."

"I do."

Sam looked at the kids again as he thought over what Finn had said. He was right this was his second chance and he needed to make good on it. He would never hurt his brother but he had to see if there was something there.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know I mean to be honest I don't think you stand a chance you but for her to be raising her sisters kids and to have you come back has brought up emotions I never knew she had."

"I get that, the thing is even though the twins are Alexis's they look just like Mercedes, but then again people thought they were twins anyways."

"What?"

Sam froze as he heard Gaby's voice behind him. He looked at Finn who thought the same thing as he did. That she was sitting with the other kids.

"You're lying Alexis is moms sister not our mom. Finn tell me he's lying. She wouldn't lie to us like that."

Finn walked over to her as the tears fell from her eyes. Sam stood feeling like he just crushed her childhood.

* * *

Mercedes was asleep on the couch when she heard the door open. Sam walked into the house followed by Gaby and Gabe. Mercedes smiled at them as she gazed up from her watch.

"11:15...I think I will let you slide this time."

Sam cleared his throat as Mercedes noticed the scowl on Gaby's face.

"We have a slight issue Mercedes."

Mercedes moved close to Gaby.

"Gaby, baby what's wrong?"

"You're a liar that's what's wrong. I hate you."

Gaby ran up the stairs and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"What did you do?"

Mercedes walked to the stairs but turned to look at Gabe.

"Gabe brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Sure."

Mercedes walked into Gaby's room. She sat on the white comforter coved in pink hearts bed as Gaby laid face down on her pink ruffled pillow. Mercedes caressed her head.

"Gaby?

"Is it true?" she asked not looking at Mercedes.

"Is what true?"

"You're not my mom?"

Gaby looked at her and Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes.

"It's true."

"No!"

Gaby slammed her head back in her pillow.

"Gaby listen to me." She turned Gaby towards her. "Listen to me you and your brother are the best things that have ever happened to me. Alexis was my best friend she was my other half when she hurt I hurt and when she cried so did I. she knew having you was a risk but she loved you that much that if she didn't make it at least you and your brother did. She begged me to take you if she didn't make it and made me promise to raise you as my own."

"Why didn't you tell us? We have been living a lie this whole time?"

"No baby I loved you from the day you were born and until forever. You are my children I may not have gave birth to you but I raised you. I have done everything in my power to give you the life she wanted you to have."

Mercedes caressed her head as she noticed Gabe in the doorway.

"Did you want to take us when she asked?"

"Gabe come here. Of course I did but I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"SO now that we know are we still allowed to call you mom." He asked looking up to her.

"I am still your mother you became mines when I held you in my arms and this does not change that."

"Gabe she is not our mother anymore and I want her to leave my room."

Mercedes looked at Gaby and felt her heart rip. She stood.

"Let me tell you something little girl. I am your mother in every sense of the word. I raised you clothed you sheltered you and wiped your behind. I bandaged you when you were hurt and have gone to everything you guys ever did and will continue to do it up until you don't need me anymore. I understand you are mad I get that but you will not disrespect me. I won't make you call me mom anymore if you feel like you don't need too but you will treat me with the kind of respect I taught you. Now you and your brother have school in the morning so goodnight and I love you."

Gabe jumped off Gaby's bed and hugged her.

"I love you too mom. You're right you are and always will be mom to me."

She bent down to him tears falling from her eyes as he kissed her cheek and ran out the room. Gaby looked at her then turned her body away. Mercedes walked out the room shutting the door. Mercedes walked down the stairs and Sam stood looking at her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Is everything ok? Are you kidding me? What did I say before you left I told you do not tell them."

"She was eavesdropping and I didn't know. It's not just me Finn told her too."

"Get Out!"

"Mercedes"

"No I asked you to do one thing for me that was get to know them without causing problems."

Mercedes wiped the tears that started to fall but stopped once they started coming faster than she could wipe. Sam couldn't fight the urge to pull her to him. She pushed away from him at first but soon gave in and cried on his shoulder. Sam felt crushed that once again he was the cause of her anger. He looked down to her tearstained face and his heart yearned for her. He wanted her and needed her. He pulled her to him. She allowed his lips to consume hers. As his tongue met with hers she felt her legs go weak. Gaby walked down the stairs and saw them kissing. She backed right up the stairs and went to her room. She grabbed the walkie talkie by her bed.

"Kimmie…Kimmie I know you're not sleep yet!"

"What Gaby I'm tired."

"Kimmie I hate her!"

"Hate who."

"Mercedes!"

"You don't hate your mom."

"Yes I do she lied to me and now she is cheating on Finn with Sam."

"What?"

"Yeah all this time I thought she was great and now I find out she is nothing but a liar. I hate her and I can't wait to find my real dad and leave her."

"Gaby."

Kimmie said softly not knowing how to console her friend.

Mercedes tried to pull away but Sam just moved her to the couch. He went to her neck and kissed a trail to her breast. She felt him on her leg and instantly felt heat rising. She stopped him and looked at him.

"Sam stop! What are you doing?"

Sam stared at her. He couldn't see past her beauty.

"Mercedes you are still just as beautiful as ever."

"Sam I have missed you so much…but."

"No buts."

He pulled her up.

"The only thing I want to know is where the bedroom is?"

"Sam."

"I will find it if you don't tell me."

She stood up pushing him away.

"Sam stop! I am dating your brother and this is not going to happen. You need to leave.

"I'm sorry. For a minute it felt like we were us again."

"We are not us again ok. If you want to talk about the kids then I am all ears but if you are only here to sleep with me well I am sorry to disappoint you."

"When were they born?"

Mercedes sat down on the couch.

"May 16th 2006 born at 36 weeks. When I held them I knew I was meant to be their mom. And now I lost my kids."

"You didn't lose them Gaby is just angry."

"Yeah I guess."

"Was the pregnancy hard?"

"Not at first. But as she progressed it was."

"When did they walk?"

Mercedes stood and grabbed a photo album.

"Gaby started walking at nine months, Gabe at ten months. Their first words were momma. Here is their first Christmas." Sam smiled as he looked at the pictures. He turned the page laughing at a picture of Gaby hitting the Easter bunny.

"The bunny made Gabe cry so she hit him."

"I take it she was born first?"

"Yep."

"I am so sorry I missed so much."

"Do you want to watch some home videos? I know its late but."

"I would love too."

"No more kissing right?"

"Not unless you ask me too."

She laughed at she stood to get the movies.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of hours later Mercedes awoke to a phone ringing. She sat straight up on the couch and looked at the clock and frowned. It was 8 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey sunshine rise and shine."

"Quinn why are you always so chipper in the mornings."

"I would think you were chipper too. Seeing how as I opened my window about fifteen minutes ago to embrace the morning I saw my brother driving away from not my house but yours. And not Finn but Sam. So is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Ummm…nope nothing I can think of."

"You sure cause he looked like he was doing the walk of shame."

"Quinn! It was nothing like that."

"Mercedes don't open this door back up. It can only lead to heart break and you know it."

"I know Quinn. But when I see him I revert back to my old self. But you don't have anything to worry about he kissed me but I shut it down. We looked at the twins photo albums and then watched some home movies we must have fell asleep it was innocent."

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"It is too late for that. They found out about Alexis."

"How did that take it?"

"Gabe was ok with it but you know him he is the peace keeper. But Gaby she flipped out. Told me she hated me and I wasn't her mother."

"I am so sorry."

"Me too."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No this is something I have to deal with. I knew it would come sooner or later I just hoped it was later."

"Me too."

Mercedes hung up the phone and got Gabe ready for school as she sent him off she went to Gaby's room. She opened the door and saw Gaby with her book bag.

"You should hurry up you don't want to be late."

"I can tell time without you."

"Gabrielle I am trying my best to be patient with you but you are crossing dangerous territory. I am sorry you had to find out the way you did. Now I am gonna tell you one more time the disrespect ends here! You got it!"

"I saw you…you and Sam. How could you do that to Finn?"

"Gaby that is not what you think."

"You were kissing him."

Mercedes exhaled loudly.

"Gaby look I know what you thought you saw but you better check your tone young lady."

Gaby sighed heavily.

"Why were you kissing him?"

"He has a name and not that it is any of your business but he kissed me."

"I hate him and I hate you I want to know who my father is so I can be with him I bet he wouldn't lie to me."

"Gaby look at me. I love you so much and I would never want to hurt you. But I am the adult here and you are my daughter and no matter how many times you say you aren't it won't be true. Now I am sorry you had to see that. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

"Then why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"Gaby."

"I am tired of the secrets. That man comes in here and tells me that you are not my mother and then he kisses you."

"Gaby it's because he is your father."

"What?"

"Gaby he and Alexis are your parents."

"So you are kissing my dad."

"Look you are nine years old and there are some things you will not understand. But you need to learn this real quickly. Life is not fair. It's not fair that your mother was taken away from us but out of that tragedy I got you and your brother, and as for Sam yes he is your father and that whole situation was crazy because I was in love with him and he was me but he and Alexis dated. Out of all the heartache and pain I found the two greatest gifts. You can be angry but you will never disrespect me again you hear me?"

"Yes… I am going to be late for school."

Gaby grabbed her bag and walked out the room. Mercedes wanted to say something else but she needed to calm down before trying to talk to Gaby again.

Gaby ran across the street and went over to Kimmie and Mitch's sister Arianna. She pulled them behind the house. Finn pulled up to the driveway and saw Gabe sitting on the porch with Mitch.

"Hey where are the girls."

"They ran in the back for a minute."

"Ima get them you guys don't want to be late for school."

Finn walked into the back and heard Kimmie, Arianna and Gaby talking.

"Gaby you can't be mad at her forever she is like an awesome mom."

"Yeah but she's not my mom."

Finn walked over to them.

"Hey girls can I talk to Gaby for a minute."

They nodded and walked away Gaby looked at him folding her arms. He sighed bending down to her.

"I take it the truth came out about everything last night?"

"I hate her Finn she is a liar and I told her she is not my mom."

"Gabriella Jones I cannot believe what I am hearing."

"I just"

"You just what have lost your mind? Mercedes may not have given birth to you but she is your mother. And I know you just about broke her heart telling her that."

Gaby rolled her eyes and Finn stood.

"Gaby you are the spitting image of your mother. And I am not talking about Alexis; Mercedes took you in so you wouldn't have been separated from your brother. She put her life on hold to provide for you. That is what makes a mother. When you need clothes and shoes she gets them. All those school trips and bake sales she was there supporting you. She has been to every game, every concert, ever celebration and any and everything that has to do with you and your brother. So she didn't have you who cares. You have a mother who loves you unconditionally and you broke her heart. You will apologize to her and I want you to mean it."

"Is Sam really my dad?"

"Yes."

"You know I saw them kiss last night."

Gaby glanced at Finn as Quinn walked over to them.

"Gaby come on or you are going to be late for school."

Finn's heart ached for Mercedes as Gaby walked away. He knew she must have been so hurt at Gaby's words. He couldn't stop the sinking of his heart. He nodded at Quinn as she ushered the kids into the front and walked across the street. He knocked on the door and walked in as Mercedes opened it.

"Morning." She said with a frown on her face and tear streaked eyes. She moved to the side as he entered the room and went to hug him but soon pulled back as she noticed the anger in his eyes. He frowned.

"I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"You and Sam."

"What about him."

"Gaby said she saw you and Sam kissing last night."

"Finn it is not what you think."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No he kissed me and I stopped it."

"Then why was he pulling into my parents' house as I was driving past there this morning."

"Look he kissed me I stopped him then he asked me about the kids. I showed him photos and we watched videos that is it. We must have fell asleep because when I woke up I was still on the couch."

"You are still in love with him admit it."

"Finn listen to me. I love you I want to be with you and I know you think that I would choose Sam but I won't."

"Maybe you should."

"What?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I love you but I'm not really in love with you if I was the thought of you and Sam would hurt more than just feeling like I lost to him."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you opened me up to the idea of love and I thank you for that. But I can't be a step father to my niece and nephew it's just too weird."

"You are breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry."

Mercedes fell backwards onto the couch with tears filling her eyes.

"So not only does my daughter hate me I get dumped. I wish he would have stayed his butt wherever the hell he was"

"Merce we have been through alot but its nothing compared to you and him."

"Why can't we just focus on us and forget Sam or the situation?"

"Because at the end of the day, everything with Sam will still be there. I love you guys but the truth is the kids won't, well Gaby won't give Sam a chance if we are together, hell you won't either."

"I don't want to Finn. He can be in their life I just want you in mines."

Finn pulled her to him. "I will still be here, just as your friend and not boyfriend. You know you have to work all this out, with Sam and the kids."

She sighed. "Yeah i know… I still hate it and him."

"Can we please still be friends?"

"Finn nothing would ever change that. We will always be friends."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

"Good because as your best friend I think you need to forgive Sam and take him back."

Mercedes moved away from him. "Finn no."

"Did you feel something when he kissed you?"

"Honestly yes I did but that doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because I am over him."

"Well maybe you should change that."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam smiled as Mercedes walked into the House with Quinn. It had been over two weeks since he had talked to her. He wanted to talk to her to spend time with her, being over her house and watching the home movies made him feel like he was a part of something special. But he wasn't, he missed out on years because he was young stupid and believed her mother. The moment Sam saw her, he wanted to pull her to him again and demand a kiss but he knew that was not going to happen. And he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Quinn smiled.

"Where's daddy?"

"Upstairs."

"Ok I will wait."

Sam watched as Quinn and Mercedes took a seat. he couldn't help glancing over Mercedes and will her eyes to meet his. Quinn noticed how Sam was staring and Mercedes was avoiding him. She sighed. "So this is awkward?"

Sam nodded. "Well let's fix that how long have you guys been friends?"

Mercedes smiled looking at Quinn "Seven years. I got a job here and was glad for the change. We were both at the mall when this guy was giving this shop girl a hard time. Being the strong women we were we both stood up for the girl. It was so funny by the time we got finished with the guy he felt one inch tall. After that we just became friends."

"She said you saved her life."

"She says that but I didn't really do anything."

"Don't listen to her Sam. She did."

Quinn looked from her to Sam.

"I had a huge fight with Will, a guy I was seeing after my divorce and I kicked him out the house. He came over to our place and I thought we could talk. But when the talking tuned to fighting he got violent. Mercedes said she wouldn't come by but like always she wanted to make sure I was ok. She walked in as he was attacking me and beat the hell out of him. He didn't have a chance."

"Like I was going to let that loser hurt you."

Sam sat forwards. "Wait how did you know he would?"

"I got this feeling she was in trouble."

"You and your feelings huh?"

Quinn looked at Sam as he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was at school, we were supposed to go to the movies but she suggested we stay in. She said she didn't know why but she just felt we should stay in. So I told my friends not to go but they went without us. They got into a pretty bad accident that day. No one was killed but we could have been in the car and could have been."

"I just did what I would have wanted someone to do for me it's no big deal."

"Why do you think like that? To me that was an amazing thing you did. You stopped a man from harming me and my daughter."

Sam looked over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes you really are something special."

"Thanks."

"So work for my parents please."

"But working for them is working for you"

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes!"

Quinn and Mercedes laughed as they said it at the same time.

"I will be on my best behavior I promise."

Mercedes looked at him then Quinn. Britton, Janet and Finn walked into the room. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"After careful consideration I have decided that I am so done with selling insurance and I would love to work for BB's."

Finn walked over to her and hugged her.

"I am so glad you changed your mind."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how Finn could hug her and flirt with her in public. He didn't want to just be with her physically he wanted all of her. He missed her. Finn stood up.

"So guys how about we go out to celebrate tonight."

Britton smiled.

"Your mother and I are content staying right here but if you all want to go out then we can watch the kids."

Kurt walked down the stairs and smiled.

"A night free from the kids count us in. and I am sure Blaine, Britts and Santana would want to come."

Finn smiled.

"Ok so what about you two? Quinn, you and MJ in?"

Mercedes looked at him.

"MJ?"

"Well Sam took Mercy."

"Please don't call me MJ. I liked you calling me Mercy or Merce."

"I will call you Merce if you come tonight."

"Sure it will be fun."

"Ok so Sam what about you and Kitty?"

"Kitty actually left this morning work called but I am free so I would love to come."

Finn smiled. "Then it is settled we are about to have some fun tonight!"

* * *

Sam watched as Finn, Quinn and Mercedes danced on the floor. Mercedes danced around Finn and he smiled at her.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow. "What are you smiling for?"

"Cause I just can't believe I am a free man."

Mercedes shoved him playfully and laughed. "Jerk!"

Finn sighed. "Hey losing you hurts I may never love again."

"You are just saying that."

Mercedes stopped dancing and Finn pulled her closer to him.

"Seriously Merce I love you but this would just be complicated. And you know that."

Mercedes nodded. "I know I am just being selfish because I wanted us to work."

Finn turned towards Sam. "You need to go talk to Sam."

"And why would I do that?"

"You and I both know why."

Before she could protest he pushed her towards Sam. She rolled her eyes at Finn and walked towards Sam.

"We are supposed to be celebrating. Come and dance with me."

"No I'm ok I will just sit here and relax."

"Come on. Dance with me."

She pulled Sam up from his seat. His 6'0 height towered over her but that didn't stop her from pulling him to the dance floor. As they began to let loose and enjoy dancing Sam stopped in his tracks. "Amazed" came over the loudspeaker and he glanced at her. Quinn looked over to them while being pulled close by a tall, sexy and handsome man. Well handsome for the most part, the mohawk left her wondering though.

"I love this song. Why aren't you guys dancing?"

Finn smiled and twirled a light skinned beauty around him.

"Yeah Sam I know you know how to hold a woman because if you don't I sure will show you."

Sam pulled Mercedes close. She smiled nervously.

"So I guess you remember too then?"

"How can I forget our song?"

"Sam. I got to."

"Don't ok. Don't ruin this moment."

"Ok."

"So you and Finn must really trust each other I mean not being jealous that he has another girl on his arm."

"Not that it is any of your business but we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He held her tighter and smiled as she sang along. He spun her around in his arms and looked into her eyes. They twinkled as she smiled.

"I forgot how right it felt to be in your arms."

"Me too! Why did you just walk away when I was there?"

"Sam now isn't the time."

"It is never going to be the right time."

"Please Sam not now…not here."

"Fine I will change the subject…you seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Oh yeah I am a 26 year old single mother working for an insurance company. One that doesn't even really want her there."

"But you just got offered a new job right?"

"Yeah. But let's talk about you? You seem to be doing really well. You got your degree you're engaged."

"Who said I was engaged?"

"Kitty. So why haven't you told your family?"

"We are not engaged."

"Don't lie for my benefit."

"I am not lying. She wants to get married but I am not sure I am ready for that."

"Why not?"

"You of all people should know…I mean I kissed you, I am not ready."

"Old passions die hard I guess."

"That they do."

She allowed him to spin her. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"She is really lucky to have you. I am glad you're happy."

"I am. I am glad I got to see you again to though."

"Why?"

"I just am."

She couldn't stop the blush that hit her cheeks as they continued to dance. She didnt want to admit how she really felt for Sam, but the more she thought about it the more she wished things were different, their time had passed and she had to get over it. She took a deep breath and looked towards Finn. He gave her the just do it already look. Mercedes looked up at Sam.

"Sam I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

She pulled him out the club to the parking lot.

"Sorry it was just too loud in there. I couldn't think."

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Can you turn around please?"

"No why?"

"Fine."

She took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Sam I am so sorry you went ten years without your kids. You had every right to them. I did try to find you but your number was changed and so was your email. I felt like I lost you."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Do you think we could go somewhere and maybe talk a little more?"

"Yeah we can go to your parents' house, they took the kids to the movies after saying they wanted to stay inside so let me text Finn and tell him and Quinn we will meet them at your parents' house."

She texted them and then drove Sam to the Evans's. She pulled into the driveway and they walked into the house and Sam looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I should probably tell you that Gaby saw you kiss me last night."

"Is Gaby ok?"

"She is fine."

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"It's ok I told her it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again."

"You think it was a mistake?"

"It was Sam just because you feel like doing something doesn't mean you should."

Sam felt sadness grow within him. He sighed.

"In that case I am sorry. And not just abut kissing you. For everything. If you and Finn breaking up has to do with me, please just tell me and I will fix it. You deserve to be happy."

Mercedes sighed. "Finn and I breaking up was a lot of stuff. He felt kind of weird dating me while I had your kids. Finn is great and I do love him but I guess we weren't in love which sucks."

Sam nodded. "Well I am still sorry about everything. Also I am sorry for just up and leaving this morning. I didn't know what time the kids woke up and I didn't want the kids to wonder why I was there."

"Well thank you for that."

"You're welcome.

Sam smiled.

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Come with me."

He pulled her out the living room and to a door in the den. As they walked into the room Mercedes grinned shaking her head.

"Tell me this isn't it?"

"It is and you remember what I told you?"

"I remember you said that this was your hideaway, a place you could go to when you wanted to get away. Sound proof and can be locked from the inside and outside."

"And?"

Mercedes sighed thinking back to when they talked about her coming home with him for Christmas.

"And if you got me alone you would bring me in here and show me a good time."

"Exactly."

He pulled her into the room and she smiled seeing a small man cave. He pulled her up to him.

"I know I might risk you punching me or hitting me but I want to kiss you again."

"Sam stop."

"okay I will if you tell me you don't want to kiss me."

"Sam."

"Mercedes I know in my heart it wasn't a mistake and that you felt something for me because I felt it for you."

"I did feel something but."

Before she could finish talking he took her lips in his and kissed her. Resisting at first she tried to pull away but the passion soon overpowered her and she allowed his lips to capture hers. He pulled her back to the custom made oversized recliner and allowed her to straddle him as the kiss deepened. He moved from her lips to her neck allowing her to catch her breath. With every kiss Mercedes's body was on fire. She pulled her face away from his feeling him harden beneath her.

"Sam you should stop."

"Why? I thought you enjoyed this."

He kissed her lips then took the bottom one between his teeth and gently bit down.

"And this."

He moved to her chin and kissed a trail down to her neck then nibbled on her ear.

"Oh and this."

She waited for him to kiss her again but instead he cupped her butt then smacked it a bit. She laughed slapping him lightly.

"You are a jerk."

Sam smirked.

"By the way I love the new curves I mean you were always beautiful but now you are just sexy."

Sam squeezed her hips and smiled.

"You know my family won't be back for a while…" His voice trailed off as his lips went and went to her neck.

Mercedes moaned licking her lips and sighed. "Sam we really shouldn't."

"But we want too."

Sam moved towards her shoulder kissing her exposed skin. He ran his hands up her thighs again and moved his mouth up her chin to her lips. Mercedes couldn't take it anymore, she would deal with the consequences later, right now she just wanted to let go and enjoy Sam.

She pulled his Polo shirt over his head and smiled as placing her hair behind her ears and kissed his chest. Sam hissed.

"Mercedes now you know what that does."

She ignored his protest. She reclined the chair and pulled at his belt as she continued to kiss his chest... He tried to stop her but she smacked his hand away. She kissed a trail around his chest as she released him from his jeans. As she caressed him she moved her lips back up to his.

"Oh Mercedes." He breathed.

"What?" she whispered as he grinded beneath her.

"Mercedes I want."

"You want what? Come on Sam tell me what you want."

Sam bit his lip, he really enjoyed her taking charge. "I want to be inside of you. You know I hate to be teased."

He pulled her up to him and was so thankful she wore a sundress. He moved the fabric to the side and guided himself inside of her.

"Oh God Mercedes you have never felt so good."

She moaned as he entered her tight core pushing down as he thrusted up. She allowed his hands to grab her breast as she rode him. Sam stared into her eyes and lifted her from the chair. He pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his back. He shoved himself deeper inside of her as she screamed for more. Sam felt her walls shake as he reached his climax. As they erupted Mercedes placed light kisses around his neck. Still in the position against the wall and inside of Mercedes Sam looked at her.

"I still love you so much."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sam I got to-."

"No ok. I don't want to get into anything right now. I just want to look at you. You're so beautiful."

She felt Sam rise a little inside of her.

"Ok we really need to get out of here before you try to start round two."

"Quinn texted you back saying they would be there a while longer and my parents are still at the movies we have time."

"Sam."

"You know once I get started I can never stop at just one."

"I know."

He kissed her again and soon they were making their rhythm all over the room again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so I would like to thank you all for coming out early. As you know my father has decided to weed himself out slowly so Finn and I can work our way in. I know the new staffing is a little weird and I appreciate you all staying and working with us. First I would like to introduce you to your new chef. Abigail is a very talented Chef and I am sure she will fit in well. Along with being the Chef, Quinn will be the new Manager. Now if you have any questions please come see any of us. If not that is all for now."

Everyone stood up and walked away. Mercedes stood and walked into the kitchen nervously. She like the setup, the current Chef started 25 years ago when BB's first opened. He was as ready to retire as the Evans's were. She would study under him until she felt she was ready to branch out on her own. She walked over to him. He smiled at her.

"You look how I did my first day."

"I am still not so sure about this."

"Why not?"

"I cook for people I know not complete strangers."

"How about you just start one person at a time. For the most part being a Chef is like commanding troops. You tell everyone how you would like things prepared then you walk around and make sure it is getting done. Now the big things you will do on your own. You will need to leave that fear at the door. It can get stressful and frustrating so you need to remain calm at all times."

"Ok. I can do that."

"So ok. We just got an order for chicken Alfredo. Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Get to work."

As Mercedes worked around the kitchen Sam walked in and watched her. He noticed how she seemed to glide around the kitchen. They hadn't spoken since last week in his parents' house. After being with her guilt; and hurt filled him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He wanted to stay and talk to her but every time he looked into her eyes that same guilt hit him. How he betrayed her and Alexis. How he wasn't there for his kids. Kids he didn't get to see being born… he didn't get to hold them or kiss them or even name them. No matter how much he wanted her to forgive him a part of him did not feel as if he deserved it.

Mercedes placed the meal on two plates she handed the first one to Chef Jerome. He took a fork and tasted it.

"Wow. This is delicious even better than mines. What did you do differently?"

"I added monetary jack and Colby cheese. Also I used lemon pepper on the chicken."

He motioned for Sam to come over to him. Sam walked over to him and he handed Sam a fork.

"Taste that."

Sam tasted it and his mouth exploded with flavor.

"Wow. This flavor it's incredible."

"I know it's not traditional but I like to experiment."

Chef Jerome smiled.

"Riana and Justice come here and taste this."

They each grabbed a fork.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing just taste it."

They tasted it and smiled.

"Jerome you have finally outdone yourself this is incredible. If you want to make it in this restaurant Mercedes you need to take as many lessons from Chef Jerome as possible."

Jerome laughed.

"I didn't make this. Mercedes did."

The girls look at Mercedes. "What?"

Mercedes smiled.

"For you to think Jerome made it is a huge compliment though."

"Wow girl. That's all I can say."

"I'm with Justice this is really good."

Jerome grabbed the second plate.

"Justice please take this to table three."

She grabbed the plate and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think you are going to be a great asset to this restaurant. Don't you agree Sam?"

"I do."

Mercedes smiled as she went back to work in the kitchen. She glanced over at Sam wondering if he regretted being with her. Because she didn't regret being with him, not at all.

Justice walked back in.

"Ummm Jerome. Table three would like a word with you."

Jerome walked out the kitchen Sam followed him. He came to table three and smiled at the older couple sitting there.

"Donna, Tim so great to see you this wonderful evening. How can I be of service to you?"

"Jerome. We come here every Sunday. I order the exact same thing every time. And Today I come in here and order something so different I surprised myself. I figured you are leaving soon so why not take advantage of your cooking skills. And you do this to me."

"What exactly did I do?"

"You have Justice bring me this amazing meal knowing you're not going to be here so I can try more new things on the menu."

"Tim I am flattered I am. But I cannot take credit for this meal."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't make it. We have a new Chef here. She seems to be coming into her own."

"A new chef? She must be pretty seasoned to cook this well. Can we meet her?"

"I am sure that won't be a problem."

He nodded to Sam and Sam went into the kitchen as Mercedes was preparing another meal. He forced himself to smile over the sadness as he walked over to her.

"Can I steal you away for a moment?"

"Can it wait I got to put these pies in the oven."

"Justice can do that. Come on with me."

Justice walked over to her and grabbed the pies as she followed Sam to a table with an older couple. Sam smiled.

"This is Mercedes she is the one who prepared your meal."

"Nice to meet you."

Tim looked at her.

"You prepared my Chicken Alfredo?"

"Yes sir."

"How old are you?"

"27."

"No offense Jerome but I think I know what my new favorite meal is. Young lady you have a real talent."

Donna smiled.

"You must because Tim is one of the pickiest people I know in my life."

"Thank you both."

"Sam I always said your parents had an eye for talent. I will be congratulating my little brother on this wonderful addition."

"Thank you."

Mercedes smiled warmly.

"You're BB's Brother?"

"Guilty."

He laughed.

"We are actually fraternal twins. You do know twins run in our family."

"Yes I have been told. The Evans's are so great and since you are family I should let you know I just put my homemade apple pie in the oven. How about I save you a slice for dessert."

"That sounds so good."

"Great! I will wrap it up so that it will be warm. I am sure you would like a slice for your mid night snack BB likes to eat his that way."

He smiled.

"You have certainly read my mind. I am certain you will be seeing us more often."

"I look forward to it."

She smiled at them as she walked away and Sam looked after her. Tim smiled.

"You know Sam it's hard enough to find a good woman. But to find a good woman who is as sweet as that and can cook. Only a fool would let her get away."

"Uncle Tim now I know what you are getting at but it's not going to happen."

"She's pretty."

"I know. But it's still not going to work. I have a couple more things to go over. So I will see you guys later."

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Good Bye guys."

Sam walked away and smiled as he walked into the office. He sat down as Finn walked into the room.

"I am loving this new job big brother. There are a lot of ladies around here."

"Seems like you are over Mercedes?"

"It's kind of weird that you dated her. And after talking to her I realized that maybe we should just stay friends."

"Why is it that everyone thinks it's weird I dated her."

Finn sat down. "Cause to be honest she is not your type."

"Not my type?"

"No she's not. You are so focused and strait laced. She is so down to earth and sweet. Plus she is not your usual girl."

"Oh and what's my usual?"

Finn laughed. "Kitty."

"What?"

"Think about it. Mercedes is kind of a full figured woman. She got curves everywhere… but you're into skinny model type women."

Mercedes walked to the office but stopped when she heard talking. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't just walk away.

"Look Finn I am not shallow I'm not. And yeah ok she might not be my type but she was. Back then she was this beautiful amazing woman who just got me you know. And she was the model type. I was so into her but like I told you before I am over her and the way she is now is nothing compared to Kitty."

"So what happened because at the club I thought things were fine?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About how I am a father."

Finn smiled sighing. "Yeah that's not why you're upset."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Sam you must have forgotten I was in the room when she left. I know how much you wanted to fight for her and how you knew Mercedes was the one. It took you four years to even begin dating again. You loved her then and you said it yourself you love her now you are just upset because after all these years you are still so very much in love with her and you don't believe you deserved to be forgiven."

Sam stood up as Finn grabbed papers off the desk.

"No I'm not I was wrong when I said that."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you and I both know you don't trade in a new car for an old one with a lot of mileage."

Sam walked to the door and opened it. Mercedes stared at him for a moment, nodded her head angrily then turned and walked out the restaurant. Sam ran after her.

"Mercedes wait. Please wait."

"What? Huh what do you want?"

"It's not what you think."

"It's not? Oh wow well thanks for that."

"Please let me explain."

"You don't owe me an explanation. You should get to your new model this old girl with the mileage has to hurry home."

"Why were you eavesdropping anyways?"

"I wasn't. I came to tell Finn my shift was over and I was heading home."

Mercedes walked to her car. Sam walked after her.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Sam you didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I'm not mad. I just can't believe that instead of telling me how you felt you slept with me… twice, then ignored me for a week. It was stupid of me to think that us having sex meant anything other than you were getting even with me."

She turned away but he grabbed her arm.

"Are you even sure I am the father cause who knows where your sister got around too."

She slapped him dead across the face and walked to her car.

"Oh come off this hurt kick. I know you too well if they were mines you wouldn't have kept me in the dark."

"Sam if you know me so well just by looking at me. Maybe you can tell me what this look means."

She glared at him. He felt a cold chill come over him.

"That look is saying if I don't back down you're going to knee me."

"Hey you do know me."

She opened her car door and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Mercedes sat in the dark listening to Destiny's Child. She didn't hear Quinn walk into the room and was startled when the lights came on. She turned towards Quinn.

"Quinn you scared me. Who let you in?"

"Gaby… Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Quinn walked over to her.

"Tissues? Cookies and cream ice cream from the container? Emotions by destiny's child? What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. What happened?"

"I walked in on Sam and Finn. They were talking about me."

"Why were they talking about you?"

"Finn thinks that Sam still has feelings for me and Sam assured him he didn't by telling him that he liked the old me when I was thinner and now that I am a full figured woman he's not into me."

"He didn't."

"He did. Then he preceded to say that Kitty was a model and why would he turn in a new model for an old one with a lot of mileage. Then he asked me if I knew who the father was because Alexis may have gotten around. Alexis was beautiful and a flirt but Sam was the only one she was with."

Quinn stood.

"Ima kill him."

"It was him and only him. I didn't keep it from him, he knew. I knew we couldn't just move on but I wanted to."

"You deserve so much better than my stupid brother."

"Quinn every time I think I am out, he pulls me back in. Then he hurts me again. He just keeps punishing me. And I am the fool who keeps letting him."

Mercedes looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes. Quinn hugged her.

"It's going to be ok."

"Is it? Because from where I am sitting nothing is ever going to be ok again."

Quinn sat next to Mercedes and took the ice cream from her.

"What's going on?"

"Quinn I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I could just move on from Sam and be happy. And when I met Finn I fell in love with him I really did but now here comes Sam back and I just fall back into the young girl who was head over heels in love… with her sister's first love."

"Alexis was hurt huh?"

"She was crushed. After Sam walked away from her it took her months to get over it. She used to cry herself to sleep. She didn't think I knew but I would sit outside her door listening to her prayers. They weren't for her or even the babies."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and Quinn looked at her.

"What were they for?"

"Me. She prayed that I would find happiness. That I would be happy. She was my best friend and when she died I felt so lost."

"She loved you."

"She deserved better."

"Why do you say that?"

Mercedes stood grabbing the ice cream and walking into the kitchen. She put it on the counter and sighed.

"Don't freak out ok."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Sam and I kinda hooked up."

"What do you mean hooked up?"

"Quinn come on it's not rocket science."

Mercedes walked to the fridge and pulled out chicken breast. Quinn gasped.

"Eww you mean you had sex with him? Why would you tell me that?"

"Because." She fiddled with the package. "I think your brother used me."

Mercedes wiped a few stray tears that fell from her eyes, Quinn hugged her.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Quinn we had sex and he tells me that he loves me, then the next day and days later he ignores me. He wouldn't even talk to me about the kids."

"I know my brother and that doesn't seem like him."

"I'm so stupid!" Mercedes slammed the chicken on the counter loudly.

"I just never learn. I keep reliving the same damn thing. I hurt Alexis because I gave in had sex with the man who just up and left her. And now even though we are not together I have to tell Finn that I slept with Sam even though I told Finn I wasn't ready to be physical."

"So why did you sleep with Sam."

"Because I am still so much in Love with him. How screwed up am I to still love him."

Quinn grabbed the chicken from her and pulled her into another hug.

"It's going to be ok. I know you are upset and I know that he hurt you but it's going to be ok."

Mercedes cried into Quinn's shoulder heavily as Quinn caressed her head.

"Look I am going to stay in the guest room tonight you go to bed I will make sure that kids are ok."

"But Quinn."

"No buts. You did it for me now it's my turn."

"It's not that. It's just… you can't cook."

Quinn pushed her slightly as Mercedes smiled through her tears.

"I will order pizza. Now go lay down and I will bring you something to eat ok?"

Mercedes hugged her again as she walked to her room and shut the door. She went to her room and laid back on the bed and frowned. She felt tears come down her face. She thought she was done crying over Sam but her she was crying once again. She reached over to her side table and pulled out a photo of her and Alexis. The urge she fought for so long was feeding her soul, she promised Alexis she wouldn't do it again but she did not know how much longer she could resist.

"Oh Alexis. Your sister has screwed up royally. Gaby is not talking to me. She is being respectful like I taught her too but that beautiful smile she used to have is gone. I feel like I stole something from her. Finn and I are done and I feel like he is happier about it than I am. He is back out there and seems to be enjoying himself." She wiped her eyes trying to control the steady tears that began flowing again. "I never meant to betray you again Alexis. I feel like I betrayed you all over again by sleeping with him again. I just wish I could take it back. I wish we could take it all back. I want to hurt myself. I know I promised I wouldn't but I am not sure if I can stop the urge growing in me. I need help."

She heard rapping on her window and jumped in her skin, she must have dozed off. She looked at her clock and got up. Who would be outside her window at three in the morning? She put her robe on and pulled her hair into a ponytail. As she went to the window and saw Sam looking in she lifted the window.

"What are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"I needed to apologize. Can I come in please?"

"Sam I don't think so."

"Please. Mercedes Please."

"No." Mercedes closed the window walking back to the bed as Sam tapped again and again. She went back to the window and pulled it up.

"What!"

He backed away holding up his hands. "Please I promise if you don't like what I have to say I will leave."

She looked at him for a moment then sighed moving to the side letting him come in. "Fine."

As he climbed in she felt butterflies in her stomach she walked towards her bed and he stood in front of her. He noticed her tear stained face and moved a little closer to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Mercedes I am sorry." He took a step forward but she held her hands up.

"Look its fine and if you came over here to say sorry you're wasting your time and mines."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this… you're mean and distant."

"Well I guess not only did the years make me fat it made me mean."

"What?"

"You heard me like I heard you. I can't believe you think I am an old car with a lot of mileage. The only mileage I had on me was you."

"What?"

"You really think I'm some chick who sleeps with random guys. You were the one and only I slept with and for you to say that is hurtful. Especially since the only guy I ever slept with was the only guy my sister slept with."

"Mercedes I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I was just talking that's it."

"Sam you need to leave."

"You don't want me to leave." He said in a low tone.

"Yes I do. I am not the only one who changed in the last ten years you have too."

"I know that. But at least I am not running."

"I am not running from anything."

"Yes you are! You and I both know what you are running from."

"And what is that?"

"The same thing you ran away from ten years ago. You were so afraid I would do to you what your dad did to your mom. But if you really loved me you would have known I wouldn't have done that. I would have loved you and those kids."

"Despite what you may think I wasn't running from you. I was respecting what you and Alexis had."

"We didn't have anything."

"You had two kids!"

"Yes ok I did. Alexis was pregnant and I loved you. I wanted you I didn't know how I would do it but I wanted to make you my wife. To raise those kids together."

Mercedes placed her hands over her head turning away from him. "Sam what kind of sense does that make how in the hell could you think we had a future? You got my sister pregnant."

"Ok so… so what about after you lost her? Don't you think I would have wanted to know I had kids?"

"After she had them I tried to call you again and your number changed then you never responded to my emails. I even came up to your apartment with the twins but you were not there. So I figured we were better off. And you would be too."

Sam turned her to face him.

"How could you think I was better off without you? Without them?"

Mercedes stepped away from him and sat on her Queen sized mahogany bed. As she did so she exhaled.

"I don't know. I was just so overwhelmed I didn't know what to do."

"I realize that you were put in a tough position. But you need to know that I never wanted to hurt you or Alexis. I know what you went through."

Mercedes jumped off the bed she hated when people assumed they knew the pain she went through. She hated when people said they were sorry or they knew how hard it was. She watched the life leave from her sister's face. No one unless they have been through it knew how that felt.

"No you don't! You have no idea what I went through, what I still am going through. You have no idea the pain I felt the pain I still feel sometimes."

"I loved you I truly did and all I wanted was to be with you."

"I didn't ask for you. I didn't want anyone. But out the blue here you are this amazing man who I fell in love with. It broke my heart to realize that the one man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The one man I truly wanted more than anything was the one man who got my sister pregnant."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes.

"I just thought if I got my diploma and Alexis through high school I could come to you and we would start our family together. I wanted to marry you. You told me that you and Alexis never had sex."

"Because if I would have told you the truth you would have walked away."

"You damn right I would have walked away, that was my baby sister. I loved her and I betrayed her by sleeping with you then and I betrayed her last week when we slept together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alexis is the mother of your kids and I betrayed her by being with you."

"Mercedes what are you talking about? You are not making any sense right now."

Mercedes exhaled trying to clear her head.

"I have been taking care of Alexis since we were young. We did everything together. Who would have thought we would share clothes and guys."

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes.

"A couple months after you left. We realized that she was going to have twins. Mona refused to acknowledge that there was going to be a baby let alone two and I just fell into the role of being there for her as I always have. When we were in the hospital waiting for the twins she was so happy and ready but as the labor progressed she realized that she didn't want to be a mother. She couldn't do it. She wanted to give them up but I stopped her. I told her I would take care of them until she changed her mind. So I adopted them with the hopes that being around the kids would stir something in her.

When she died it killed me. I watched the life leave her eyes as the doctors tried everything they could to save her but she was gone and I couldn't do anything about it than to do right by her and those beautiful children."

"From what I have seen you have done such a great job with them. Alexis would be so proud of you."

"How proud can she be? I still want you. I still need you. I am betraying her memory."

Sam went to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mercedes when I woke up alone every weekend I died a little. I missed you every day… and I promised God if I ever had a chance to get you back I would do everything I could to do it."

Mercedes held him tighter as she cried in his arms. After a few moments she backed away.

"No. I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Sam I loved you so much back then and I wanted to be with you. And Yes I missed you every day too. Gabe looks so much like you and I wished you were there, but then I think about how she told you she was pregnant and you just left her."

"I didn't just leave her. The day I came to you Mona said that Alexis thought she was pregnant but she took a test and it was negative. She told me that I hurt you both and if I loved you then I should let you both go."

Mercedes looked at him angrily.

"Don't lie to me."

"Mercedes I swear I'm not lying. I wanted the baby well now babies and you. I didn't know how I could have it all but I was willing to do whatever I needed to do."

Rage over took her as she rubbed her head. She thought back to all the hurtful thing Mona had done and Mercedes felt her eyes water and the tears flew freely and rapidly down her eyes.

"Just when I thought she couldn't sink any lower. She never told us that. She knew how bad Alexis felt she knew Alexis was going through hell. She knew that she went into depression because you just left. Mona knew I wanted to."

She turned away from him.

"You wanted to what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me?"

Mercedes sighed.

"Alexis was really out of it during labor. She said a lot of stuff. But mostly she wanted me to find you and forgive you. And when the kids were a couple of months old I decided I wanted to find you. I told Mona I wanted to find you and be with you and she went on about how you just left. She played on my feeling for you and my loss of a sister."

She turned back towards him.

"I hated you because I felt you were the kind of man who just walked away from your responsibilities. But you really didn't know she was pregnant?"

"Not that I need to prove anything to you but Finn knows."

"Sam I'm sorry she lied to you."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she he pulled her towards him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him. And felt more tears come to her eyes. He held her tighter.

"You are just still so beautiful. You know that don't you. No one has ever or will ever measure up to you."

She pulled away from him.

"So because of Mona." She sat back on her bed. "Alexis died not knowing you wanted the kids. She intentionally kept you from your kids. I kept you from your kids. You must hate me."

"I don't."

"Don't lie."

He moved closer to her and bent down.

"I am just telling you the truth. And you need to know they are just as beautiful as their mother and Aunt."

"What about that crap you told Finn about me?"

"I just said that because if anyone knew that I still dream about you and yearn for you. That every time I see you I just want to pull you to me and kiss you… that you have never been far from my mind."

He tilted her head up and looked down to her.

"That after all these years I still love you."

"What?"

"It's true. I wasn't lying at my parents and I'm not lying now."

Before she could speak he pulled her to him. He placed his lips on hers and felt the sparks ignite all over again. She pulled off her robe and pulled his sweater over his head. He moved her against the bed kissing her neck. She pulled away from him.

"Stop please. Just stop."

"You don't want me to stop."

"I know that; but you have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop us before."

"Sam. Can't you see this is wrong?"

"All I see right now is you." He said kissing her neck.

"Please. Just stop this."

"I love you. And I know you love me."

"I do."

"So tell me the truth. If you want me to stop I will, I will climb back out the window and walk away but if you want me to stay tell me."

Mercedes felt him on her leg and couldn't slow the beating of her heart. Couldn't deny that she wanted him so much.

"I want you… to stay."

He kissed her again and she allowed his tongue to caress hers. She felt his arms explore her back and moaned as he moved to her neck. She allowed him to pull her night shirt over her head. She peeled his beater off and he kissed her stomach then went back up to her lips. She felt him throbbing on her leg and he looked at her and grinned.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I need you."

"Sam I need you too. You have no idea how much I still love you."

"Mercedes I want you so bad."

"So take me."

Mercedes took his lips to hers.


End file.
